My Zombie Story
by Liningcorn9
Summary: Things get a little more interesting for me and my two friends after five years in the apocalypse. So! This is going to be all sorts of intriguing after two pokemon we've never thought to see popped up. With that, life gets a little better...and...a little worse. (M for safety)
1. Intro

**Hey peoples...yeah so um. For the delayed work of Odd, how i got here. I decided to put up what was my main story I worked on when I began writing. Hope you guys (and gals) like the intro. I'll place up the first chapter after this then i'm going to sleep.**

 **Psycho: Aww...memories of when we came to be and my killing intent. Such good times.**

 **Vlad: Yes, they were interesting memories. Quite a few interesting ideas that came up with this cacophony of fuckery that really started it all. Well, let's not keep them waiting men.**

 **Indeed my friend, read on readers of fanfiction!**

The intro!

"Oh what a wonderful day for zombie genocide. Hey you guys up for some zombie genocide?" A teens voice asked enthusiastically.

"Let's fuck up these zombies day!" Another teens voice answered with glee.

"The hardest thing about the zombie apocalypse is pretending you're not excited to kill shit hehehe." Another teens voice chimed in.

"Aye now how about we add some music to the mix shall we?" The first teen asked.

"Hey William why not some classical?" The second teen asked.

"AC/DC, Iron Maiden, Ozzy Osbourne?" William answered.

"Volbeat, warriors call." The second teen said.

"Alrighty Volbeat it is! Good choice Ryan." William said with a grin and a short demented laugh.

"No dub-step?" The third teen asked.

"Later Jordan." Ryan said with a grin.

"Hey thought I'd asked." Jordan said in a cheerful tone.

"Okay prep the Death Roller!" William Proclaimed with a demented laugh then jumped on the back of the custom made truck.

Sorry forgot the intro, I'm William the guy with a paintball mask with the studs that jumped onto the back of that truck with the heavy duty tach vest, with a punisher coat underneath with a leather side pouch poking out (a fanny pack for those of you wondering. Hey you snickering! Yeah you and other people reading whilst in the vicinity of the person reading! Don't deny there usefulness!) , the tall thin guy in the driver seat is Ryan, wearing a green jacket with a sniper patch under a bulging vest where the handle of a PSDR .45 stuck out. The guy in the passenger seat that's a little more heavy set then me and Ryan, is Jordan we're three friends that banded together for the zombie apocalypse, we're just a bunch of gamers that's been slightly prepping for this kind of shit to happen five years ago, so here we are doing another thing of zombie genocide. Hey, it's one of our favorite pass times! Anyways, since power is a little bitchy to keep running for us to do are second pass time gaming, thankfully we've been lucky keeping the power running for long periods of time for that. Now you saw that coming didn't you? Well plus are third pass time is testing are new weapons that we find, if we like them we keep them. I bet you're asking what weapons we use and what's our combat styles we do didn't you, well I'll tell you my tools of destruction first.

I'm the heavy weapons all rounder, not to say the least i'm not a jack of all trade but i'm scarier than that as you might think, playing part heavy more then others in my role, plus i'm a bit of a berserker, weren't expecting that one either weren't you? My weapons of mass carnage are a M249 bravo, if you don't know what it is, it is a light machine gun and a heavily modded one at that, it has a tac laser, muzzle break and tac light, with a modified 2x-4x scope Ryan concocted. The chassis is made of titanium with a counter weight system for recoil reduction, It has a box magazine attached to one side, which has a magnetic plate for holding more rounds. I also have a mini gun also heavily modded. It's made of titanium as well, with counter weight system like before, Prieto battery, and it uses a system of lasers on each barrel to give a spread radius with a homemade muzzle break. I named it Big Bertha, then I have a Saiga 12 again heavily modded like the rest, I named this one Boomstick for shits and giggles. And you're wondering what I named the M249 aren'tcha?, I named it Mowe Down(pronounced Mow-Down) with good reason. Ask Ryan and Jordan they'd say it suits it and I have a sniper rifle named Headshot again shits and giggles naming and third to last weapon Is a machete named Jungler why I called it that is because it looks like one of those jungle exploring machetes. Plus i also have two kukri swords strapped to my back as backup. Oh, forgot two, I also have two M1911's i named the twins, there called powder and blast, they have tac lasers and tac lights on both with holo sights. It's easier for me then the iron sights

Now for Ryan he's are sniping engi- **Hey!** This is me. I get to describe me. Mesa is me. Heh, C is for cookie and cookie is for me, aw, now I'm sad, I will never have another one of my stepmom's cookies...Anyways. I'm the sniping engineer of the group. I have two pistols. A PSDR .45, and a FNH-45, with a larger clip, laser, flashlight, suppressor, muzzle support, and flash hider(another six inches added to the barrel!), I have two P90s. Both with muzzle breaks and laser sights. I have a flaming katana. That took a long time to build, and haven't had much success with it. Like everyone else, I have a bunch of knives and ammo. Ah yes. And a QWU-88. First weapon I will describe, is the Tac-50. Nothing much has changed about it. Except for the fact that it has a larger clip, counterweight, and a night scope on top of the day scope. The QWU-88 is a chinese DMR that we found. And I decided to have a little fun with it. Re-chambered to fire .300 Winchester magnum rounds, has a longer barrel, suppressor and flash hider, at the cost of a smaller clip.

...Anyways! before i was interrupted, Now for Jordan he's are scouting assault. You wouldn't believe it until you see it. I know, I was surprised as all hell too. Ryan's still surprised but he's good at what he does, he carries a modded AA-12 which he alternates with the drum and clip, he's done some fine work with it and he also has a M4 carbine heavy mod and oddly enough he also has a M37 grenade launcher heavy mod too, and his melee weapon is a double headed ax he named Splitter.

Now that introductions are done let's get back to the group shall we...oh damn, gore fest, hehehe well I can't say i'm not being entertained, how about you...no? Then tough shit keep reading it gets interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

Friday 11:16 am

I took a deep breath. "Ahhh...I love the smell of dismemberment in the morning." I said with a grin while standing on the back of the truck doing one of my deeper voices with a note of enthusiasm.

"Well we put in another small dent into the zombie population." Ryan said holstering his P90's with a undertone of optimism.

"I'm up for round two, how about you guys?" Jordan asked with a laugh.

"Naah." Ryan said.

"Same plus besides I feel like exploring anyways, you guys up for it?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure I'm getting hungry anyways." Jordan said.

"Ditto." Ryan said in agreement.

"Wanna check that store over there?" I asked pointing to a winco.

"That one over there?" Ryan answered gesturing to the mentioned building.

"Yeah." I said with a smirk.

"To Winco we go!" Jordan added enthusiastically.

We made our trek to the winco about half a mile from the zombie massacre site which I might add was a beautiful site considering, about 20 minutes of driving without incident surprisingly we made it to the winco I pointed out, I equipped Mowe Down and put on a silencer on it I found from one of the corpses of the soldiers along the way to winco Ryan equipped one of his P90's and put a silencer on it too and Jordan whipped out splitter then we went in, Ryan saw a few of the first of many zombies in the store he motioned us to stop he took aim and did a triple headshot on the zombies in front of us we continued. Then we stopped when we saw a group of 12 down one of the aisles I decided to take them out, I motioned Jordan and Ryan to stay where they were but Ryan still kept his P90 pointed down the aisle if I fucked up.

Now, I dropped down on the floor, I aimed down the aisle and proceeded to shoot them down until the last zombie fell by a headshot. Afterwards I got up and grinned at the sight then we proceeded down the aisle gathering canned food and varying types of cups of noodles, yes collage food moving on. Then we went to the other side of the store to get some drinks, surprisingly I found mountain dew voltage that's still good for another two months carbonation wise surprisingly, so I grabbed a few of them and a few other pops then went to Jordan and Ryan to get the water bottles, we gathered as much as we could before we left then we went to do more exploring.

After loading up some of our finds, I pull out a pair of binoculars (heavily modded, as to say, epic variable zoom, night vision and a range finder function ) then started looking around.

"Hmm nothing here...nothing here...or here...or there...wait a sec...oohhh hello!" I said with a grin.

"What did ye finds?" Ryan asked.

"You'd never believe me if I told you, here you take a look there."

I said to Ryan while handing him the binoculars.

"Holy shit, I thought they had all been detonated." Ryan said with a surprised smile.

"So did I. Road trip!" I said with a grin.

"Wait to where?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Were going to the military base and by the looks of it, it's some sort of research base too if I'm correct." I said.

"if, big if." Ryan pointed out.

"if indeed...but we'll never know until we look am I right?" I said with a grin.

"Then shall we go?" Jordan asked.

"Go we shall lets see what kind of cool shit they have in there! Avonti!" I said with a smile and a short demented laugh pointing to the general direction of the compound.

By the looks of it, it was about two or three miles out from us from where we stood then Ryan started the truck and we made our trek to it. For my entertainment I had my mp3 and Ryan being the badass friend he is he made a badass battery for it so the power lasts on that thing like a fucking Nintendo DS lite. I swear and how he made it I don't know but he made it the last time we were at a military base but that's off topic right now, after I put my earbuds in I enjoyed the music I had on it and I'm not going in depth on it, but I'll say I have a hell of a lot of songs, Ryan and Jordan had their versions of entertainment then about ten minutes later, I asked if they wanted some music. They agreed so I plugged my mp3 to the stereo then Three Days Grace's Let's Start A Riot plays and we sang along to it. While we did this I saw some zombies on the road up front so I grabbed my sniper rifle Headshot and proceed doing a literal head count with each shot on a little gyro sniping platform Ryan cooked up as I did my halo announcer voice counting up the kill streak to the part that I made up saying "Unfuckingbelievable!" then about three minutes later we got to see the corpses as we pass them, after that we finally make it to the base I saw.

"Holy shit you were right!" Jordan said surprised while looking at the building.

"Holy shit I was right!" I said amazed.

"Holy shit now that is scary." Ryan said playfully.

"Fuck you." I said laughing.

"Well let's go check inside." Jordan added.

There was a gate that stood before us and ten foot high walling all around the area of the complex but that was no problem.

"Hahahah oh I've been waiting for something like this, I've been meaning to try a new toy of mine." I said with an evil grin and an evil giggle.

"Oh shit, okay Jordan lets get behind this chunk of rubble so we don't die." Ryan suggested.

"You don't trust me that much?" I said in a fake sad tone.

"No it's not that I don't trust you, it's just I don't want to die that's all." Ryan proclaimed.

"Really? is the things I find and make that dangerous?" I asked.

"No...I just don't trust you with them." Ryan answered.

"Wow dude...just wow...fine go hide in the rubble, I'll have this open in the next two minutes anyways." I said looking at the gate.

Ryan and Jordan walked to one of the big chunks of rubble 50 feet away from the gate and hid there. Ryan said a few words of encouragement the only way our friendship has done so by saying these words, which these are the ones I came up with seven years ago.

"Don't worry I don't believe in you!" Ryan said.

"Asshole." I said playfully while holding a middle finger in there general direction as I went to work.

"Takes one to know one." Jordan chimed with a laugh.

"Hey that's my line." I quipped while laughing.

I took off my backpack that I had before you know the zombies came around. I then took out a three pound slab of C4 that I had for a while, after I took that out I placed it on the gate and set the timer to ten seconds then pressed the start button then grabbed my backpack and ran to where Ryan and Jordan were staying at.

"Was that c4!?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Fuck yeah and you might want to duck now." I said with a grin and doing one of my demented laughs.

"Oh shit!" Ryan said ducking as the c4 went off.

"BOOM SHAKA LOCKA MOTHA FUKA HAAHAAA! OPEN SAYS MEEE!" I yelled thrusting my fists in the air enjoying my handy work.

"So you mean to tell me you had C4 with you this entire time!" Jordan asked puzzled and surprised at the same time.

"Yep! Well not the entire time." I said with a grin.

"When the hell did you get it!?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Oh I got it from one of the many corpses of soldiers when we were on our way to winco." I explained.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Jordan said still surprised.

"Nope there's your proof of what's left of the gate." I said smiling and doing my demented laugh looking at the gate that's in many pieces "Goddamn I love my luck at finding useful things."

"Jordan remember William loves his explosives." Ryan said.

"Yeah forgot about that..." Jordan said while still staring at what's left of the gate.

After we got done staring at my work on the gate we went in to the research complex, Ryan equipped his P90's with silencers I brought out Mowe down and Jordan got out his m4 carbine while we walked into the building then we went exploring, we didn't split up unlike many movies have portrayed since us being gamers we knew better not to split up even though you can cover more ground, it's not the smartest of ideas plus we have things of varying paranoia so that helps too, we walked down one of the corridors then we saw one of the labs knowing military research buildings there's bound to be some badass stuff for us to get.

As we were looking I spot something in the corner of the room, I look and it looks like some sort of backpack, I looked at it with a raised brow as I did my stitch questioning noise, I come closer to it and slowly unzip one of the many large pockets, after doing so I looked to see what it holds inside but as I look in it, it seems there was nothing there but blackness then I get the idea maybe there's something inside so I'd have to dig for it, so as I'm doing this I grab what feels like a handle of some kind then I pull whatever it was out with bulging eyes of surprise, it was a really futuristic machine gun of some sort. Then I yell to Jordan and Ryan to come look at what I found.

"Guys...I think I found a pocket dimension backpack." I said while looking at the machine gun and the backpack back and forth.

"Bullshit." Ryan proclaimed while he and jordan came over to where I was in the room.

"Then explain me getting this futuristic machine gun out of fucking nowhere." I said while Ryan and Jordan looked at the machine gun I was holding and then looking at the backpack.

"Fine I'll show you if you don't believe me." I continued as I put the machine gun back in the backpack then put in boomstick but not letting go of it.

"Ok now I believe you." Ryan said disbelief.

"Oh and dibs." I said while taking off my backpack and switching it with the pocket dimension one after getting my things out of it then putting them in the pocket dimension pack.

"Hey Jordan you got a backpack now." I said while handing him mine.

"Lovely." Jordan said somewhat sarcastically after putting on mine.

"Hey you can store ammo better plus you now have a spot to put splitter." I added.

"At least." Ryan agreeing with my point.

"Let's check the other rooms shall we?" I asked.

"Let's." Jordan replied.

We left the room we were in then went to the one down the hall.

"Wait a sec my gamer sense is tingling." I said as we walked up to a door.

"God I haven't heard that in a long time." Ryan said having a moment of nostalgia.

We approach the door and there was a window in it, I peaked through the window to see one of my most favorite of weapons of all time...the dubstep gun.

"Oh my fucking sweet mother of god!" I said excitedly as adjusted so the mask was on the back of my head.

"What is it?" Ryan asked confused as to why I'm so excited.

"Oh give me a minute and I'll show you both." I said with a huge grin.

"Oh I know that look, let's move back a ways." Ryan said to Jordan.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jordan said backing away with Ryan.

"And I thought the military would never make this...I'm happy they did and now it's going to be mine muhahahaha!" I said with a demented grin and doing one of my psychotic sounding voices.

I looked at the door knob and brought out boomstick and aimed then fired until the door creaked opened, then I walked in as Ryan and Jordan made there way back to me wondering why I was so happy.

"Okay im kinda scared of what William found." Jordan chimed.

"Yeah, same here but I'm still wondering." Ryan said as him and Jordan heard me doing my demented laughter.

"Oh the day I've been waiting for has finally come!" I said as I approached the dubstep gun.

"Oh god...he found the dubstep gun, I never thought the military would actually make it." Ryan said in surprise and disbelief to see as of what I found.

"Hahahaha I has my bullshit power at last...and it's about fucking time too." I said with glee.

"Ok shits and giggles time!...Bass Suit!" I said with enjoyment.

After I said that phrase the dubstep gun enveloped me morphing to my body and turning into armor that kind of looked like iron man armor crossed with the vanquish armor with tron lines on it. it's primary color a dark metallic blue and secondary a dark metallic gray with the tron lines a soft glowing crimson red color.

"I think William found his bass cannon..." Ryan said in surprise and miner irritated disbelief watching the dubstep gun turning to my armor.

"Holy shit...it's the one from my story and yours Ryan." Jordan pointed out.

"Ok bullshit level increased by tenfold!" Ryan said looking at me.

"Oh let the badassery begin!" I said in a joyous tone and doing a short demented laugh.

"Now you have that dubstep suit of yours you've always wanted." Ryan pointed out.

"Oh yes indeed." I said enjoyed.

"Running diagnostics...systems functional...acquiring data...suit activated by...William, Porter...running scan on subject…...subject shows, mental issues, some of instability, few bodily issues...growth separations of both knees, moderate to severe degree. Hypoglycemia. Dry eye syndrome among other issues. Commencing healing process of subject for optimal usage of amour…" A voice of an Ai droned, Then I felt a very odd tingling feeling throughout my body as I shivered involuntarily"…..complete. Finally I have someone to pilot this damn body." A computerized voice said out of nowhere. it had the same voice as the Crysis nanosuits Ai.

"Holy shit!, The suit has an Ai!" Jordan said surprised with widened eyes.

My eyes widened after hearing this. "Okay one, I won't have knee problems anymore, Finally! two, this Ai sounds exactly like the nano suits Ai! Which. is. Fucking awesome!" I said in a chorus tone at the end somewhat excited, surprised and joyed.

"interesting, this is the first time a subject has enjoyed my presence." The Ai said rather surprised.

"Hahaha awesome. I get my bass cannon and I get a badass Ai too! This is so fucking awesome!" I said excitedly.

"I know shits been getting weird lately but for god's sake. We go to a research facility and find William's supposed bass suit and it has the Crisis Ai in!" Jordan said surprised.

My helmet opened to show me doing my demented grin with a short demented laugh. "Ooooh mesa likey suit." I said thinking of situations with the suit then a shoulder mounted version of the bass cannon morphed out from my shoulder which I then noticed and then thought. _interesting, I'll have to keep in mind of this_. Then I willed it back into the suit and it did so, which surprisingly neither Ryan nor Jordan noticed while they were in there little conversation. " _How did he activate the shoulder cannon then deactivated it?"_ Crysis thought curiously

"So, AI. Vhat might thee be called? " I asked interrupting the AI's thoughts.

"I am designated as Crisis." Crisis replied.

"Cool." I said with a bit of my usual cheeriness.

"Yeah." Jordan said in a slightly enthused sarcastic tone.

After this meeting me and Ryan started to get a strange feeling then we heard a woman's voice that sounded...incredibly familiar even though we've never recalled the voice before.

" _Help me….please….in the next room. Please anyone there?"_ the voice said in a terrified weakened tone, on the brink of sobbing.

Me and Ryan looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." Ryan replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jordan asked looking at us with a puzzled look.

I looked at Ryan then to Jordan "Guys this might sound crazy...but...I think Faith is here..." I said in a surprised tone.

"Wait Faith?..." Jordan asked in surprise Crysis gave his own confused but unseen look.

"Yeah, hey Ryan do you sense that pull?" I asked with a somewhat concerned look.

"Yeah...I say we follow it." Ryan said walking out of the room with me and Jordan in tow as I was walking I lagged behind a bit to the point of being behind Jordan at which my armor retracted and formed into a wristband below my Seether wristband. I looked at it then smiled. " _Convenient."_ Is what is read on the band's surface. Huh...little halo reference. Or it could be the division name or project name. Eh, i'll fuck with the idea later.

The three of us walked down several hallways and corridors before we found a door that had a sign that said "EXPERiMENT STORAGE" after me and Ryan followed this sense we've been having since we heard that voice from earlier then we heard it again except it was louder somehow this time.

" _Someone….help me….I'm in the tube….!"_ the voice pleaded as the three of us approached the door.

The door slid open as we neared it then we walked into the storage chamber, we found one of those test subject tubes and we saw one holding a red and white creature which looked like it was four feet long or so and which had an aerodynamic body with a pair of paws and what looked like it had wings that resembled airplane wings of a sort, then we saw a scar that ran the length of its torso. Then me and Ryan paled when we found out what or should more likely say found out who it was then we heard her pleading voice again after we saw her open her golden eyes then she put one paw on the glass of the tube imprisoning her.

" _Ryan! Ryan! it's you! Get me out of here! Please! I need help…."_ Faith begged.

"Oh my god its...its..." I said surprised to see the creature, and then I began to walk up to the control panel to the tube. "Oh my god...it's really...it's-it's really you." Ryan said in disbelief.

"Oh my god its Faith...oh my god it's you! Faith oh my god...hold on we'll get you out, Ryan get ready to get her out." I said trying to work the controls of the panel of the tube then I finally manage to open it.

The tube that held Faith made a hissing noise before it drained of its green fluid then after it was done draining the door of the tube opened, then me and Ryan brought Faith out of the pod. Then we placed her on the ground, Ryan sat behind her having Faith use his lap as a pillow, then I get an idea to open up my new backpack and dig into it, and to my disbelief about a minute later I find some pillows and blankets of all things. Then I placed the thickest blankets on one another as a makeshift bed which made it to about a foot and a half high, then I put on a few pillows on the makeshift bed after doing so Ryan gently placed Faith on the makeshift bed then I grabbed a final lighter blanket to place over her after this me and Ryan got next to the makeshift bed I put together, we both looked at Faith with intensely worried faces then Faith brought her paws onto our hands and lovingly smiled at us.

"Thank you both for finally coming and getting me out of that prison...thank you both so much." Faith said lightly sobbing and while tears of happiness and joy flowed down her face then she got up and hugged us both with one of those very deeply loving hugs, that you would give to a very dear and beloved family member you haven't seen in years, catching both me and Ryan off guard then after getting over being stunned by shear surprise then we return the affection with joyous praise.

"God this is one hell of a surprise, but a good one at that." I said smiling while me and Ryan lovingly hugged Faith still.

"Yeah..." Ryan said still hugging Faith then we finally parted after a few more minutes of hugging her.

Then Jordan finally commented after watching all this with constant surprise "You...gotta be shitting me..."

"Yes Jordan, she's real, and we can say this is one hell of a surprise as well." I said in a cheerful tone when me and Ryan looked at Jordan to see his shocked face.

"Ryan who is this?" Faith asked perplexed while looking at Jordan.

"Thats Jordan he's mine and Williams friend before all this happened." Ryan explained.

Faith looked at Jordan for a few moments then looked back to me then Ryan then asked. "Can we trust him?" Faith asked concernedly.

I gave Faith a reassuring smile. "He's been with us since these bloody zombies came around and he hasn't tried to kill us and he's helped more than trying to get us out of the way, plus it wouldn't have been a good idea in the first place on that." I replied with a reassuring smile and a cheerful tone.

"He's right." Jordan chimed in.

"That's good to know, wait zombies!? You mean, they, it's the... " Faith said worriedly trailing off.

"Yep, the world got screwed. it's the bloody apocalypse." I said in a somewhat saddened tone.

"Well, talk about depressing…" Faith said in a saddened tone then did a saddened smile. "At least I can be with two of my loved ones."

I did a rueful smile then hugged her again as I allowed a few tears of happiness to flow. "Well I'm glad to finally have you around. it'll make dealing with this little bit of hell easier..." I said in a somewhat saddened tone, which caused her to tighten her hug.

"it'll definitely be easier now." Ryan Agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

Friday 2:17pm

We stayed in the research building for a few hours, the first we listened to Faiths tale of how she got here and what they did to her which made me and Ryan feel guilty and sad for never knowing she was here, we had the opportunity to get her out but never known of her existence and how long she's been here, she noticed and said that it wasn't our faults for not knowing and she forgives us for it. But I still had a sense of guilt to it as I sat next to the makeshift bed with a sadden look with my head dipped down, she then put her paw on my shoulder.

"Hey...I don't hold it against you, you nor Ryan could have known I was here. So don't beat yourself up about it." Faith said trying to cheer me up with a somewhat sympathetic tone.

I looked at Faith then looked down again then looked back at her with a rueful smile. "I know...I-I just can't help feeling bad for never knowing you were here this entire time...never knowing the pains you had to face here...the things they did…" I said in a saddened tone trailing off.

She came closer to me and hugged me. "Shhh...no need to talk about it."

I gave her a saddened hug in response which she continued to hug me, it helped knowing I have at least one of the members of the second family to help me through moments like this one and it made me happy to finally be with her and relieved to know that she's okay, we then parted after a few long moments of needed hugging for me.

"Thank you Faith." I said with a happier but still somewhat rueful smile.

She smiled. "Anytime William."

In the distance there was the sound of an explosion followed by a waterfall of cursing. Ryan seemed to be working with the machines. And they were fighting back. Followed by the screeching of metal on metal as Ryan tore machines apart for whatever reason.

"You know...I'm wondering if the others are around…" I said with a curious somewhat rueful tone.

"I've wondered that myself." Faith said thinking about the possibility.

We then heard some groaning from the other side of the door we entered from, I then looked at the door. "I got this one." I said as I got up and unsheathed my machete and started to walk to the door. "I was wondering when these sons a bitches would be coming." I muttered with a grin that dripped with malice.

"Be careful." Faith said somewhat worried.

I looked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back." I reassured then I looked back at the door and slowly did an evil grin as I felt the bloodthirsty side of me got excited of the awaiting bloodshed.

I began walking to the door again then I opened it to see a zombie with it's back to me, which then I did a menacing grin and brought jungler up and thrusted it through the zombies head with the blade poking out the other side between the eyes, I then did my mortal combat voice. "Fatality." I then saw two more zombies slowly making their way to me. "Oh goodie." I said as I walked up to them at a fast pace, when I got a few feet away from both of them I brought up my machete into a underhand position and decapitated the one closest to me then keeping up the momentum I went up to the other one in a half spin and shoved the blade through the lower jaw and out it's head. Then I pulled the machete out which caused the wounds on the zombie to gush out crimson. Then I did my mortal combat voice again. "Triple fatality, William, wins." I then did a short demented laugh while doing a grin of malice at the corpses that laid on the ground. I walked back into the storage room to see Faith with a surprised look on her face seeing me with my somewhat demented grin and splotches of blood on my clothing.

"I never thought you would be this...bloodthirsty William." Faith said somewhat surprised.

"Heheh you should see him when we encounter big groups, that's when he really shows it. He gets even scarier when he listens to his music. Sometimes it seems he goes into an animalistic state." Jordan commented while I did a my demented giggle remembering some of the badass zombie kills I've done.

"It helps when you got work music, plus it makes it more...interesting heheheheh." I said agreeing with Jordan doing a lower pitch graveled voice.

"You guys have been out here for awhile, have you..." Faith asked.

Ryan returned covered in oil and hands full of mechanical parts with wires sticking out. "We've been like this for five years now. Not the best way to live. But I get to have REALLY big guns."

"But we've had fun nonetheless. Very bloody fun muhahaha." I commented as my voice went from the low gravel pitch to my normal voice but higher pitched with somewhat of an evil grin.

"Oh…" Faith said slightly scared and a bit worried seeing how we are like in the zombie apocalypse.

I gave Faith a reassuring smile after noticing the twinge of fear. "Faith don't worry none of us will ever hurt you, I wouldn't ever even dare so. You should know this by now." I said in a reassuring tone trying to calm Faith a bit, which she did calm down thankfully.

I then cleaned off my machete and sheath it. I then went to my new dimension pack out of curiosity of a thought that crossed my mind. "I vonder.." I said quietly to myself then opened the pack, I was presented with the result of looking in it before but I put my arm in there and started rummaging "let's see what I can grab next…" I rummaged for a minute or so and I found something I did not expect...food! I grinned at what I found, it was a chicken bbq wrap, something I hadn't had in nearly five years. "Oh my sweet mary susie mother of god…" I said happily as I looked at the wrap in my hand at which, Ryan came over to investigate of what I found. "What did you find?" He then did a wide eyed expression at seeing the wrap in my hands. "Where, the hell did you get that!" Ryan asked surprised at which I just pointed to the dimension pack. "Oh please tell me there's more." Ryan asked as angel chorus played in my mind looking at the tantalizing piece of food.

"I don't know but look in there and see if there is more…" I said not looking away from the wrap. "Oh my god this is going to taste so good…" I continued in a quiet enthusiastic tone then I start to get hungry looking at it, at this point Ryan found one too.

"Yes!" Ryan said in a triumphant tone finding a sandwich made of black forest ham, lettuce, red wine vinegar, american cheese and toasted. Ryan grinned and tore into it.

"Oh it's been too long since I've had one of these." I said unwrapping mine which still felt cold which surprised me.

"Ditto." Ryan agreed with me with glee, eating his, then we both starting eating the foodstuffs we found in the pack.

From not tasting this kind of food in pretty much five years, all I can say to put it simply, it was a of explosion epicly awesome flavor, which Ryan could say the same as well just looking at his reaction. Faith started looking at us upon hearing our reactions and the crinkling of the plastic foil around the wrap and sandwich.

"What are you two doing?" Faith asked wondering what was happening at which me and Ryan froze at the question.

"There's a chance she's going to want some." Ryan whispered to me in a somewhat worried tone.

"Shit...I hope there's more...last thing we need is her pissed." I whispered back.

"Should we just tell her?" Ryan asked still whispering.

"...fuck it, she'll find out later anyways.." I replied continuing to whisper.

"True…" Ryan agreed.

We turned around to see a patient Faith looking at us for an explanation then she saw the food we were eating. She looked with a slightly surprised look then looked at us then did a small smile.

"Food?" Faith asked curious and a little hungry.

Faith cocked her head. And looked at the food, then at Ryan, then at the food, then at Ryan. Ryan cut his sandwich in half and gave her half. She took it and ate it. She looked up hungrily. Ryan swallowed nervously. "Faith, we're not sure if there is more food in there…"

She nodded and looked down. Ryan shifted uncomfortably. And held the rest of the sandwich to his recently found wife.

She looked at it. "You need to eat too."

"Trust me, I will." Ryan said. _Especially since Faith is back._

She looked at it, and shook her head. Ryan blinked. "Faith, you need to eat."

She looked at Ryan straight in the eyes. And a note of finality entered her voice. "You eat your food."

Ryan nodded and ate. Faith nodded. "I can hunt."

"That might be a liiiittle difficult…" I said in a somewhat nervous tone.

Faith blinked. "What do you mean?"

I hesitated for a moment "As this is the apocalypse...there are bandits...possible mutants...and most part," I sighed. "The zombies...oh the lovely pains in the ass zombies" I finished in a slightly annoyed tone

Ryan nodded. "I was thinking more along the lines of wildlife is infected, except maybe fish. Maybe."

"Sadly…" I sighed agreeing.

I looked at the second wrap in the two pack then looked at Faith then went up to her. I did a somewhat warming smile. "Here, I have a few mre's I can eat." She gave me a look that said, really?, but showed some appreciation in it. She smiled then took the wrap that I had and began eating. "Heh...you know I could just make some glop for us to eat, what do you guys think?" I asked looking at Ryan and Jordan. (it's a thing of food I named that you can make thats actually really easy to make the main ingredient is rice, no batch is the same twice, plus you can make it with pretty much any combo of meats and vegetables and it'll taste pretty damn good.)

"Doesn't sound too bad." Jordan replied.

"Ditto." Ryan answered.

Faith looked at me confused. "What's...glop?"

"It's a thing of food I named, my mom used to make it for me and her friends, it's really simple to make and pretty good, the base ingredient is rice, you can mix and match pretty much any kind of meat, veggies and spices." I explained.

"Trust me it's actually pretty good. It hasn't killed me yet." Jordan reassured with a laugh.

I turned to Jordan. "Hey I'm a better cook than you." I said laughing at which Faith smiled.

"...So when do you plan for us to go?" Jordan asked curiously after our moment of laughter.

"...I...have not thought of that…" I said in complete honesty which Ryan did a quiet sigh of some annoyance. We sat in uncomfortable silence for the better part of three or so minutes then Faith came up with an answer to the earlier question.

"If we could...I'd like to leave this place now." Faith said growing weary of the facility.

I smiled at her as I nodded then looked at Ryan. "Alright, Ryan grab an end." I said after readjusting my paintball mask with a moment of adjusting my glasses then grabbed the upper end of the makeshift bed then Ryan grabbed the lower portion and then we lifted the bed while doing this I looked at Jordan.

"Mind taking lead?" I asked Jordan, he then took out his m4 with a small grin.

"Eh why not." Jordan replied then took lead up front of us then we began our walk out of the building.

About seven minutes later we exited the building, Faith looked at our surroundings seeing the areas of devastation that's happened. But she was surprised to see that there were still a largely considerable amount of greenery then she expected, she expected it to be more desilet then it is.

We brought her to the truck and put her on the truck bed, which the truck bed has been modified for various things as such, size control to make it wider and longer if need be, roofing that could collapse into the truck bed and extended out when needed with armor, extra ammo and weapons, mini fridge. That's just naming a few things. Ryan popped the built in step in the tailgate, then stepped up onto the truck bed keeping Faith as level as possible so she didn't fall off the makeshift bed, we placed her near the window of the driver and passenger compartment, I looked at Jordan then asked.

"Want to drive this time?" Ryan asked Jordan, he thought about it for a few moments.

"I haven't drove this thing in a while so why not." Jordan said then hopped into the driver's seat then I hopped onto the truck bed after bringing the tailgate up. Jordan started up the truck at which a smile spread across his face slowly from hearing it's engine come to life and after me and Ryan got into our spots on the truck bed. Jordan then started driving. "Homebound, Jordan! Avonti!" I said to him from the back as we drove off to the right a bit traveling back to our encampment. Faith looked at the scenery as it went by her view.

"You know...I expected it to look more…-" Faith said trailing off a bit.

"Apocalyptic?" Ryan finished.

"Yeah." Faith agreed.

"It surprises me everyday that through all the batshit things that's happened there's still this much plant life. It can surprise many the persistence of nature, it can take the most hellish of beatings and come back from the ash of its remains with the bloom of it's last life and continue to go on." I said in one of my somewhat poetic voices.

Faith looked at me somewhat surprised of the poetic nature of my comment.

Ryan looked at me with a small smile. "Well that's a type of comment you don't hear from Will often."

I looked at Faith with a smile. "I used to say things like that more often, but after things like this." I said gestured semi vague to our surroundings.

"I see…" Faith said telling of what I meant.

I pulled out my mp3 then looked at the aux cord to the stereo then at Faith. "Want some music? to stave off the silence." I asked her which she mulled it over.

"Alright, nothing too vulgar please." She said then I grabbed the aux cord then plugged in my mp3 then went through my music until a song came up which put a smile to my face. "This'll do." I said then my favorite song started up, Stardust by Gemini Syndrome which I quietly sang along too, as I did so when it came up, I looked to Faith to see that to my surprise and to my minor hope she enjoyed the song a bit, a smile going across her face which caused me to smile a little brighter. When I was showed this song about eight years ago, whenever I heard it thoughts of her came to me.

She looked at me then noticed my smile as how I portrayed it at which she herself smiled a little brighter. "You've been wanting to show me this song for a while have you?" Faith asked which I did a somewhat surprised look of her finding out, I then just smiled again.

"Yeah. Every time it's came up it always brought me of thinking of you." I said in a somewhat happier tone after saying that, she did a warming smile.

This moment went on for a few songs just listening to them on our way to our little encampment as I liked to call it which would take us almost forty or so minutes to get there from where we were. Me and Ryan would look at our surroundings occasionally which made Faith wonder. Then we heard an almost chilling rawr (forgive me if that spelling is wrong. I couldn't find the right one…) in the distance from where we left off from about eighteen minutes into our drive, then we heard a low thumping almost like either like a lot of things running or one big creature…when we heard it again we looked from the direction of the facility and from that direction was...the former and the latter, of zombies, oh goodie.

Some of the zombies looked like the tank and the charger from left for dead, Me, Ryan and Jordan's thoughts was this phrase when we heard then saw the horde. "Ah shit…" Then my demented side of me started taking over when I saw the horde which with it a demented smile crossed my face, at which I looked to Faith she was staring at the horde with frightful eyes. "Faith...you might want to cover your ears in the next twenty seconds, hehehe it's going to get loud." I said in a scarily calm tone but you could still hear the excitement in it.

I then gave her some tarp to cover her if the blood manages to get up to us which she looked at it then at the horde then me and Ryan in confusion she then got the idea when I brought out Big Bertha then her eyes widened seeing it then she saw Ryan get his twin P90's with a grin I started spinning up Bertha with its trademark whirring noise the minigun makes, Faith then covered herself as the zombies tried making there way to us I put on Silent civilian's 'Murder one' which me and Ryan grinned more and began our onslaught on the zombies charging at us. "May this landscape be my canvas and the crimson that is your blood my paint!" I yelled dropping zombies left, right and center while Ryan kept the zombies that manages to get to us from jumping on. I did my demented bone chilling laughter killing zombies with a psychotic grin of malice.

This went on for a good two minutes killing the regular zombies then the bigger ones bellowed again. Then went at us with a burst of speed. I saw them trying to close the distance between us, as they neared they were presented with multiple custom 5x56's flying into their heads which took a bit to kill each one. The song Warriors call kicked on which I just sang to it as I continued my "Painting". This went on for what seemed like an hour of killing. We finally killed off the stragglers after that I did my demented giggle rather triumphantly seeing the last ones drop.

"Well that was fun heheh." Ryan said grinning.

"Oh hell yeah and another dent to the numbers." I said as Faith slowly brought the tarp off herself.

"Is it over?" She asked which I gave her a grin with a thumbs up and a demented chuckle.

"Good." She said with a quiet sigh of relief.

I then looked at Bertha with a grin then doing a light hug to it. "You're a good little death machine yes you are hehehehehehe a good little machine of death." I said to it like a person would talk to their pet sometimes then went to my spot and put Bertha beside me, Faith was watching me for a few seconds slightly worried of how I've been acting since she's met us so far.

Me, Ryan and Faith talked about some things about what happened to make the world get so royally screwed as we made our way to the encampment, about another twenty minutes went by before we got near it, when we got to the gate of our encampment we stop about ten, fifteen or so from the gate then I stood up. "Yo Remy ve need in!" I yelled going into my german accent, a few moments later we saw a domestic looking rat that's nearly the size of a rottweiler look over the gates keep literally standing giving a squeak and wave of greeting then went and pressed a button making the gate slide open then we drove in, the gate automatically closed after we got in.

Faith was both surprised of the size and sophistication of our encampment just by looking at it then she heard something scurry to the truck and saw the rat named Remy climb down from his spot and ran up to the truck to greet them, when the rat came up it climb up the tailgate and got onto the truck bed, he saw her then gave a curious look to her to which she just looked at the rat somewhat surprised seeing one this big. Remy went up closer to her albeit cautiously, I then looked at Remy which he gave me a look that asked. "Who and what is this?"

"Oh! Remy this is Faith, she is what is called a latias. She's also the one that I consider as family. The one I talked about from time to time." I said to Remy with a rather happy tone and a rather warming smile talking about her and gesturing to her. Remy then went up to Faith then sniffed her curiously, after a few seconds of sniffing he then did another look to her with which he smiled, well what would look like a smile for a large domestic looking rat which in any case making the cuteness factor rats have go up a bit then lightly nuzzled her showing his approval.

Jordan came up to the back and looked at Faith with a smile. "Looks like Remy likes you."

"Which is a good thing. He doesn't like very many people." Ryan said remembering some of the encounters.

"Heh I remember the guy from last month. I'm still surprised he got away from him." Jordan commented as Remy gave a small snicker. Faith gave him a questioning look.

"Hahaha god, he was running faster than a runner zombie with it's ass on fire!" I said laughing at the memory. Even Remy was laughing a bit remembering the scene vividly.

"Call it off! Call it off! Hahahahah. My god that was funny." Jordan said remembering the scene well.

"Aye it was." I agreed still laughing a bit from remembering the scene.

As we reminisced the scene Faith winced in pain for a moment me and Ryan immediately looked at her then began to worry. But Faith gave us a reassuring smile the best she could easily telling that me and him were very worried at the moment. "It's okay, I'm fine." Faith said calmly but me and Ryan glanced at each other not convinced.

"Okay let's bring her inside and grab something for her." I recommended.

Both me and Ryan did like last time picking her up on either end of the makeshift bed as Jordan lowered the tailgate then we carefully walked down it with a few oh shit moments (you know like you go "oh shit!" when you almost fall, yeah that happened there for the three of us at that moment) We then went to the door of the two story building of our home, Jordan and Remy helped with the doors then we brought her to the couch then Remy brought out the bed that's built in it then we gently placed her on the bed. Afterwords we grabbed a few pillows for her to use. "Faith, are you having any sort of headache, migraine, anything on your body hurting at all?" I asked in a tone slightly edged with worry.

"Really guys I'm fine."

I looked at Remy after taking my mask off and hung it on my pack. "Remy I need two 200 milligram ibuprofens from my mini pharmacy." After saying this Remy scampered off hurriedly then about two minutes later he came back with two of said pills and a bottle of water then handed them to me. "William-" Faith started but I looked at her in the eyes, she saw the worry and sorrow that I had hidden within them. "I've made too many friends in this now fucked up world that I've lost...I don't want to lose someone I care for dearly...I don't want to lose another one. Not again...to go the same route." I said softly my sadness slowly ebed it's way into my voice as I remembered the people I managed to befriend...then lost soon after. "Plus...you know I absolutely hate the thought of you in pain. And the amount of worry I get either it's big or small..." Faith then looked at me then gave a small smile. "Alright Will. I'll humor." I then gave her the pain meds and the water which she downed both. I gave her a smile as my face was tinged with sadness.

"We've lost a lot of people we met, a lot William managed to make friends of surprisingly...You can't blame him for being this worried about you." Ryan said somewhat quietly.

I looked down slightly. "People we meet...died either in a span of an hour to five days or so meeting them...or found dead the day or so after...when it... When the shit hit the fan, I thought I would be able to handle death pretty well," My facial expression darkened becoming a more saddened tone.

"But...family...friends. Some I had to put out of their misery, myself...even with me being pretty much dreamless, there's those rare nights where I get a hellish nightmare…more as a night horror...," I shuddered at the memory of some of them as my composure slipped little bit by little bit. "There were nights I almost lost it…..sorry…. I just went onto my saddened ramblings-" I said looking back up to Faith to see her soften eyes as I sat next to her she levitated off the bed and came up and hugged me. As tears welled up I hugged her back.

With the addition of her I would always manage to cheer up somehow. I let tears cascade down my face as I embraced her and hugged tighter. We broke the embrace after two or so minutes, and I looked up to her and gave rueful smile. "...Thanks….I needed that…" I said as my composure slowly regained and I wiped the tears away as she gave me a gentle smile.

 **I know it seems I turned really emotional...but think about it, five years dealing with zombies and the deaths of friends and family. Trying to cope but something happens that breaks you some more then how much you already are, trying to push it aside and bottle it up just to survive. It'll fuck with you, totally and utterly. And you finally found someone that you had part in there life, that comes up and tries to help yours. Helping to ease and mend some of the fractures of your being. You'd get a little emotional too.**

 **But, side tracking from that. Let me know how it went. I like having feedback. Kind of like knowing if anyone likes this or not.**

 **Vlad: He's serious people. Send in a "Your doing good, keep going!" Or something of the like. It helps.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I** ** _really_** **do apologize on this coming out late. I've been forgetting and when I managed to remember something caught my mind which in result, continued to put this off and not continue posting chapters.**

 **Vlad: Soooo, in contribution to the apology. You all get to see several chapters this time. So do enjoy wonderful readers.**

 **Psycho: And do keep those comments of good feedback coming. It'll amaze you at what wonders they'll do.**

 **Vlad: My psychotically perverted friend is quite right actually. The more the feedback, the more want to continue. So, without further adue. Enjoy!**

Saturday 3:25pm

I was in the shop the next day, welding some plating on the Death roller as I had some godsmack playing in the background, I sang along to I stand alone. A few songs later I got into the moment of using the welding tool as a mic for a moment, then I was picked up and hugged from behind which resulted in me doing a short girlish scream, it doesn't help that I have a natural higher pitch voice which sounded a little more higher pitched girlish scream then normal... I heard some giggling from behind me then looked down to the arms which, they were familiar. Then I looked up far enough to see it was our resident Aggron, Agra, I know it doesn't sound that thought out of a name but it's the best that popped in my head when me, Ryan and Jordan met her, yes this Aggron was a girl moving back to remembering.

- _Flashback- Around 11 months: Saturday 5:56pm_

It was eleven or so months ago we met her. Well I met her, we were on one of our scavenging trips when we were searching a spot we haven't looked yet. After we got there I decided to look in a mini cavern of rubble and heard a growl...and crunching of metal emanating from farther in, sometimes I damn my curiosity. So I made my way in while I had Boomstick out ready to shoot anything that wanted to come and murder me. I made it a ways in when I found what was making the sounds…..it was...to this day I'm still wondering how the hell she came to be but. There was an Aggron munching on a piece of metal, It looked a little bigger then a normal one with a realism tone with a hell of a lot more high def look, well from my current knowledge of the pokemon, though an odd thing with this Aggron is that it had some sort of jagged like floral tattoo on it's right arm and a little more huminoid'esq. (take a look at the link, and I know some of you out there is letting your gutter minds play.)

I saw she was going to look my way so I hid behind a piece of rubble that was big enough to hide me well enough. As I was there I had the bug eyed "Oh shit!" look the entire time I hid, I could hear her heavy breathing but then it slowly became quieter as the moments went on which scared me more then the initial sight and heavy breath.

Scarily enough it became where I could hear my quiet breathing. _Holy shit holy shit ohhohohoh shit...how the fuck did a Aggron of all fucking things get here! Of all the Pokemon I could meet in the zombie apocalypse I had to meet with one that's Known to have a fucking temper about their bloody territory! …..well this'll be a fucked up way to die...heh, heh, oooh fuck my life right now..._ I thought in my nervous state as with me not noticing she was looming her head over the rubble with a growing angry look as I was hiding behind at the moment. I held my breath then slowly looked up "Oh shit…" I said almost a inaudible squeak then I tried to run but before my foot touched the ground I was yanked back then shoved to the wall next to her. "I never seen a flesh eater talk then try to run before." The Aggron said in a menacing tone which dawned to me that she's been around for a bit and my fear raised more as she raised her hand getting ready to crush my head, admittingly I have to say she has a lovely sounding voice for that tiny sliver lining to the final thing on hearing for my death.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! I am NOT! A fucking zombie! I'm a human for fucktards sake!" I croaked when her hand stopped as I held mine out, it was about two or so inches from my face. "Why shouldn't I squish your head!" She asked somewhat angrily. "One!: Zombies don't have normal skin coloring of a living person. Two!: Zombies don't have weapons on them! Three: They don't fucking talk and wear gear! Four: I'm not flailing around and trying to bite you for fucks sake!" I answered still choking partially, I saw she was mulling it over then let me go after a minute or so of thinking, I gasped a breath of needed air then I got up and tried to leave but got turned around and for some reason pulled into a hug nearly crushing me, through this hug she managed to pop some of my vertebrae which have been needing to be popped for a good while. "It's been nearly a year since I got to be with a normal human…" She said quietly, In my struggle to breath I was somewhat shocked at her change of tone, from trying to kill me to a saddened tone hugging me in what seemed like a death grip.

"Air...air." I said in a choked tone with which she loosened her grip enough so I could breath but not letting go of me. _Never have I thought as for this kind of situation to happen, especially in a zombie apocalypse...well I have had my share of weird shit happen so far. Another one on that ever growing list..._ I thought in disbelief.

When I managed to look up again I saw that she was, smiling? "It's been so long since I could interact with a human..." She said as she looked down to me with a actually warming smile. It seems odd for some reason to see an Aggron smile, but hopefully this means I'll get out alive...hopefully.

Aggron let me go after another minute or so of her rejoiceful hug, I still had a somewhat bug eyed look after she let me go. It took me a few minutes to process what the hell just happened.

"Okay...I'm going to be honest right now...I am shocked, surprised, relieved and having the thought what the hell just happened? Go through…"

"Why do you say that?" The Aggron asked curiously.

"Okay now for a bit of brutal honesty…," I said quietly at first. "Well...Aggron are known for a hellish territorial temper...and I thought that you were about to pretty much murder me not but a few minutes ago…" I continued in my normal tone.

"Oh...well that's understandable…"

"Yeah…" I said in a slightly nervous tone.

From looking at her I think she noticed the nervousness in my voice, plus if you couldn't tell I don't really get nervous but from what's happened in the span of four, to five or so minutes you'd be too.

"You still think I'm going to kill you right now do you?"

"...maaaybe..." I said with a quiet short nervous laugh.

"If it makes you feel better I have no intention of killing you right now."

 _Sweet mother of god…_ I thought in relief.

"But one question...is-is, it alright if I come with you?" She asked in a somewhat timid tone which yet again caught me off guard.

"Umm…," I thought for a good minute or two. "...Heh...well I wouldn't mind much, sooo why not." I replied in a more cheerful tone as I've gotten more used to her presence surprisingly quickly. She smiled bigger than before, "Thank you!" She said softly though thrilled that I'm letting her come with me, then hugged me again out of pure joy in another literally breath taking hug saying thank you several more times. "Air-air-air!" I croaked. Then she loosened her hold so I could breath again, then I thought screw it and returned the hug just to be nice.

I swear she got happier when I did so.

"This is going to be interesting showing you to my two friends outside." I started with a tone of humor.

Just then we heard Ryan call for me. Then a somewhat evil grin formed then I looked at her. "So...shall we go introduce you?" I asked.

"Let's." The Aggron replied starting to get the jist of what I meant from my tone of voice. We began walking out of the cave of rubble to the truck.

"Quick question...mind if I sit on your shoulders?" I asked her then she looked at me somewhat confused.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well...first reason is to utilize your scarily silent walking so to sneak up on them, then show them that way and, just to know how it's like to practically piggy back a Pokemon. And a Aggron with that...And to feel a little awesome in the process." I explained. She mulled it over for a few moments as we walked Then looked at me with a smile. "...Alright, I wouldn't mind scaring them in the process." She said as she got a grasp of what I was thinking of doing. I did a short evil laugh. "Oh this is going to be entertaining hehehehehe." She then lowered her paw (I'm just going to clarify here I'm going to alternate from calling them hands and paws.) then I stepped onto it with one foot and then keeping my balance she lifted me up onto her shoulders, I then stepped onto her shoulders then sat down with my legs hanging over her chest. "Plus I forgot to give you my name, my names William by the way. You can call me William, Will, Wilhelm or Yaro."

"Alright, Will."

Despite the look of the pretty much metal plating that covered her body on her shoulders it wasn't as tough as I thought, contrary they were actually somewhat soft as I sat there. And admittedly I felt pretty badass sitting on her shoulders as we made our way to the truck with me pointing the way. As we walked I had her stop for a few moments as I pulled out my pair of bino's and looked out to the truck, I saw a few ways to get behind the truck where Ryan and Jordan waited sitting on the tailgate, I then put my bino's away then we went about my mini plan on having Aggron meet Ryan and Jordan.

"Just wondering here but...mind if I could name you?" I asked In one of my polite tones. Yes I still have my thing of politeness.

"...As long as it doesn't sound bad, sure." Aggron replied. I thought it over for a minute or so.

"Mind if I call you Agra?" I asked.

She thought for a few moments then smiled. "...I like that name, Kind of a play on words." Agra agreed which made me smile.

Me and Agra made our way to the front of the truck, since Ryan and Jordan were sitting on the tailgate. I looked down to her head and leaned to the side so we could see eye to eye to a degree. "Ready?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"You are so mean, but I'm going to love this." Agra replied quietly with a tone of amusement.

We got to the front of the truck, Agra took a breath and let out a short but to say the least a very scary bellowing sound. I would of been scared shitless if I was on the other end and didn't meet Agra earlier, but I was laughing my ass off with Agra giggling with me as Jordan and Ryan lept off the tailgate then landed on the ground then quickly looking at Me and Agra. Surprisingly there weapons not trained on us. Jordan was taking deep breaths clutching his chest.

"William...you're a fucking asshole!" Ryan said in between breaths.

"What the fuck is that!" Jordan proclaimed gripping at his chest.

"Hahahahaha oh my fucking god that was fucking beautiful! Hahahaha ooooh, my god that was good." I said still laughing leaning backwards.

"Sometimes Jordan, I wish you knew a little more about pokemon..." Ryan said as he remembered what pokemon's shoulders I was sitting on.

"Okay...back to my question…what the fuck is that?" Jordan asked Pointing at Agra.

I leaned back up. "Oh! Guys meet our new member of our fucked up little family!" I said with outstretched hands then leaned to the side of her head. "If you may." I asked politely she then nodded and I leaned back up.

"I'm Agra, and if you guys don't know, I'm an Aggron." Agra explained.

"Okay...question. How the fuck are you able to silently move around? And not case mini tremors?" Ryan asked being very unnerved by Agra's enait ability to walk around like a wraith.

"heheh, Thats a secret I'm not going to tell. But I'll say this it took me a while to perfect." Agra said in a playful tone.

"Uh-huh…" Jordan said still unsure of our soon to be new resident of our group.

"So...um...William? HOW the fuck did you befriend an Aggron...and...a, female one at that?" Ryan asked in nervous curiosity taking account of it being female by Agra's voice.

"...In brutal honesty? I'm still trying to understand that myself…so uh... yeah...still processing that bit." I said honestly which caused Agra to look at me, well to the best extent her neck would allow.

"What?" I asked Looking at Agra.

She went back to looking at Jordan and Ryan. "Oh nothing." she said nonchalantly.

"So I take it we should be getting back now huh?" Jordan asked.

"I'm not going to argue that idea." Ryan replied keeping a nervous eye on the Aggron.

With that Jordan and Ryan finally got up off the ground and proceeded to the truck as with me and Agra, occasionally Jordan would look behind to look at Agra out of nervousness. When we got to the truck I hopped off of Agra's shoulders and landed on the truck bed, Jordan and Ryan hopped into the driver and passenger seats then Agra climbed on. Granted Me, Ryan and Jordan had a sudden worry of Agra tipping the truck onto its back bumper but surprisingly that didn't even come close to happening, but the truck dipped just a bit but not by much. After she got up she went and sat down beside me as I had my back to the cab, I looked up at her which she just presented me with a smile. " _Um dude, I think she likes you._ " _What makes you say that?_ " _Hmmmm…..the way she's acting around you_ " _...wait….you don't mean. That's an impossibility..._ I mentally conversed to my one of three other sides as I smiled back to her then went about fishing out my music bullet out of my backpack. Yes I have one of those and it works still. Goes to show how long electronics last when you take care of them, after getting it out of my pack I plugged it into my mp3 and searched for a starting song.

" _Dude, that possibility is smiling rather warmly at you, dare I say it. Even lovingly._ "

 _Dude dont fuck with me on the topic._

" _Did you not see how she was looking at you!?"_

 _...well…_

" _You weren't paying attention were you?_ "

 _D_ _oes noticing eye color say anything as to paying attention?_

" _No._ " We continued.

" _I just pray she doesn't go into that state of mind…_ " My second side interjected. Then my ever fucked up mind tried working out the scene. _NO! Bad dirty mind! Bad!_ I shouted in my mind While I closed my eyes for a few moments trying to remove the scene from my mind. " _Oh that looks interesting._ " My third side said intrigued at the scene that tried forming. " _Ah damn. That was getting good!_ " " _Tough shit, right now getting a rager is not the best of ideas at the moment...we don't know what the fuck might happen if she saw it rise._ " My firstside tried reasoning with the second.

" _I really dont want to know what's going to happen at the moment. Granted it would be possibly entertaining._ " Sides one and two conversed. _...thank you for helping on the matter._ I thought sarcastically. I stopped on the song Saven me by Nickelback As the song came up I sang to it.

 _Prison gates won't open up for me_

 _On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

 _Oh, I reach for you, well I'm terrified of these four walls_

 _These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

 _All I need is you, come please, I'm callin'_

 _And, oh, I scream for you_

 _Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

As I sang along to the song hitting the notes of the vocals I could feel a slight thumping on the truck bed then I looked to the rough direction of the vibrations to see Agra thumping her tail, indicating she liked the song. After knowing what was making the vibrations I went back to watching scenery.

 _Show me what it's like_

 _To be the last one standing_

 _And teach me wrong from right_

 _And I'll show you what I can be_

 _Say it for me, say it to me_

 _And I'll leave this life behind me_

 _Say it if it's worth saving me_

 _Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

 _With these broken wings I'm fallin' and all I see is you_

 _These city walls ain't got no love for me_

 _I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

 _And, oh, I scream for you come please,_

 _I'm callin' and all I need from you, hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Then a surprise fell upon me. She began to sing along to the song altho quieter than I was but I could hear her surprisingly melodic singing voice, which more surprising to that...it seemed...comforting as I listened to it. It made me do a more genuine smile as I sang.

 _Show me what it's like_

 _To be the last one standing_

 _And teach me wrong from right_

 _And I'll show you what I can be_

 _Say it for me, say it to me_

 _And I'll leave this life behind me_

 _Say it if it's worth saving me_

 _Hurry, I'm fallin'_

 _And all I need is you_

 _Come please, I'm callin'_

 _And, oh, I scream for you_

 _Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

 _Show me what it's like_

 _To be the last one standing_

 _And teach me wrong from right_

 _And I'll show you what I can be_

 _And say it for me, say it to me_

 _And I'll leave this life behind me_

 _Say it if it's worth saving me, hurry, I'm fallin'_

 _Say it for me, say it to me_

 _And I'll leave this life behind me_

 _Say it if it's worth saving me..._

I looked up at her smiling. "You...have a great singing voice…" I complemented.

She looked at me smiling. "Thank you." She said with sincerity.

As we made our trek home me and Agra sang to most of the songs that came up, a lot of them she liked surprisingly. We got home an hour later. "Wow…" Agra said in a sum of amazement seeing the compound as I showed her around, as I did the sun made it's descent down from the heavens thus bringing forth it's counterpart of night, I checked my watch which showed it was 8:36 pm, amazing doing something like that could make time fly. Plus even though she tried killing me hours ago, after I got out of that situation and got into this better situation...it's surprised me but as we walked around I liked being around her. Kind of like a girl I know in high school...at times I wonder if she's still alive, somewhere in this fucked up world. _I hope your still alive somewhere...Lauren._ I thought as the thought presented itself, which caused me to do a somber smile for a few moments, Agra turned to look at me and saw the somber smile which concerned her a bit.

"You alright Will?" Agra asked concerned.

My brows raised slightly then I looked to her. "Yeah...just...a few memories of a girl I knew decided to come up..." I answered in a semi somber tone which worried Agra a bit more.

"Mind if I ask…" Agra began but trailed off.

It was a few moments of silence before I answered. "Her, name was Lauren...she was a girl I knew in highschool...one of the few friends I had there and, one of the few that were girls…" I smiled a bit though the smile had an edge of sadness to it. "She...she could for some reason or another be able to brighten my day whenever I was at that school with her. I liked her, she was one of the few I actually liked...heh hell. Even admired…" I explained with an ever slightly pained tone in my voice as my eyes gave a somber look including with my shoulders drooping.

"Oh…"

I was silent after that moment as my somber mood grew, I would get this mood from time to time, sometimes it's a light tone, then sometimes...I swear I'm going into depression. This was one of those times where I'm nearing the latter mood.

After a few moments I did a quiet sigh. "I, try not to think about things like that these days...they...tend to get me into a depressive state most of the time." I said as I looked down the hall, I just zoned out slightly when I looked down it. Then unbeknownst of me she came up to me and hugged me from behind. "There's been a lot that's saddened you, huh?" She asked. I just simply nodded which she hugged tighter, but not a chokingly tight hug like before, but more of a type for reassurance and comfort. She held me there until my depressive mood subsided, albeit slowly. It...warmed my heart to say the least. I only met here six or so hours prior, and she cared this much for me. In honest thought, for me. This is a genuine surprise for me. Since I've never had this kind of caring brought upon me. (Im serious on that one.) Nor thought it to be formed this quickly.

Agra looked down, with which I looked up after I got the sense she was looking down at me, and I saw that warm smile of her's. "Better?" Agra asked sincerely.

I did a small appreciative smile. "Yeah...thanks."

She continued to hug me for a few more moments longer before letting go. She continued her warm smile to me which I smiled back even though it still had a small edge of sadness to it, it's been dulled greatly thankfully. Then after all that...heh hunger finally set in. I looked to her with me smiling a bit more. "Want something to eat?" She smiled. "That would nice."

After I made dinner for everybody since I'm the resident cook on the stove. (And Jordan is our resident cook on the grill) I was in a much better mood then I would be most nights which is saying something considering. Most nights I would be in a dull mood, kind of between somber and neutral usually, but as I said, I'm in a much better mood tonight then most surprisingly. After everyone ate and done there nightly things of screwing around, we all began getting ready to sleep about 1:18 after our routines each to our individual rooms...except Agra. I found her a room next to mine that had a bed in there after that I went to my room. My room was a little standard though I didn't know the size in feet but it was a good sized room, bigger then my room that I had in my house before all this.

At the left of the door sat me bed which is semi hidden from view from the the wall protruding from the doorway by three or so feet, the bed was a futon, with about four sheets of memory foam for comfort, it had a black fuzzy blanket on it with a sheet with skulls and guitars on it with a light white blanket on top of the blanket if the black blanket gets too hot with the that blanket on, plus there was quite a few pillows on it. Beside my bed about ten or so feet away sat my computer desk with but not limited to, my flat screen 42 inch TV with a HP pavilion 500 connected with a hdmi cable with my turtle beach x12 gaming headset. Yes, this is my stuff from my house and they lasted this long, trust me I'm impressed as well. And now for the chair it's a serta bonded leather ergo super task chair, yeah got that one at a walmart on one of our scavenging runs and it was a good find, while we there I got a lamp, you know the large bendable ones, got that one for what I call gaming light. For speakers on the computer I got a pair of philips 2.0 multimedias, Good speakers.

Plus I got a few posters on my walls just to liven the room up a little bit, most gaming of course, then a rug. Just one of those why not kind of things with the rug.

I went about getting into my sleep attire then went to my bed where a small bedside table sat with a laptop on it, I opened it then went on the music player and played my sleeping music which comprised of chillstep and meditative music, I always had a hell of a time sleeping in silence, always unnerved me one reason or another. After that I set the volume then tried going to sleep.

After two months and a few days Ryan and Jordan got used to Agra. She didn't care much for Jordan but in her words "He can be entertaining at times", and she could stand Ryan, she almost didn't care much for Ryan, but more so nearly half on the non caring degree. But I noticed that she likes me, I don't know if I'm finally losing it, or...this is really happening, I noticed more and more as we'd talk and when ever she was alone with me, but like I said I don't know if my twinge of insanity is finally taking it's full course or...this is actually happening.

One night when I went to sleep a rare...terrible occurrence happened...I dreamt that night…

I stood in my living room of my house, I had my machete on me and I had it in hand. I heard low guttural moaning come from the hall, when I turned...I saw that...my adopted brother Seth was stumbling out of the room, he'd twitch every other step. My eyes widened suddenly knowing what has become of him...I stood there shocked. "No...no...nononononono, please for the love of the non existing god nooo." I said quietly as my voice shook. He began to snarl and began moving faster to me. My eyes bulged when he began his advance to me. "Don't do this dude, don't do this, for the love of fuck don't fucking do this!" I yelled as my anxiety induced fear washed over me, I got into a sword fighting stance like you would see in those movies with samurai in a crouching stance with their sword to there side ready to make a strike.

"Seth god fuckers damn it! Don't fucking do it!" I nearly screamed but the thing that was him tried swinging at me, so I moved to the side and buried my blade into 'his' skull. I put an end to his portion of hell before he had the chance to go further into torment...I dropped down to my knees as my eyes began to well up in tears. "No no no noo nononononooooohooohoooooo." I lightly sobbed in a somewhat hoarse voice, then I hear the screams of my long time friend, Vicktoria I looked to the door in a sense horror. "Damn it all to hell and back again…" I ran to the door and opened up just in time to see her...one last time before she was smacked into the air with a ever so sickening crunch of her bones breaking, she tumbling through the air like a ragdoll. I reached out my hand in vain, as if trying to catch her out of the air...one, after one...my family members died before my eyes...either by my hand. Or of something else. When a group of those flesh eaters came to me when they were mere feet I awoke. I awoke with a scream though not very loud as I sat up, but unbeknownst to me it awoke Agra.

I sat there crying from that night horror as I call them...I brought my knees up to my chest with my arms around them and placed my head on my knees and continued my quiet sobs lightly rocking back and forth. Then a few minutes later I heard a light knock on my door. "Are you okay Will?" I heard Agra ask in a gentle tone with a lining of concern in it. There was a few moments of silence before I gave my answer. "I'm...fine…" I said just loud enough for her to hear through the door, she could hear the pained tone in my voice. "Can I come in?" She asked. There was a another few moments of silence before my answer. "No…" Agra waited a minute before she asked again. "Please?"

I stared at my door for about two or so minutes with reddened somber eyes then I gave my answer. "...alright" I said with a sigh then one of my few light rock songs I had on my sleep music playlist on the laptop began to play quietly, that song was Here for a reason from Ashes Remain. _Heh talk about musical timing_. I thought as she came over to me. She then sat down beside my bed so she could be more level on height with me, then she looked intently at my face, she saw the redness in my eyes with the still lingering sadness and pain in them. Her features softened as she looked at me as I looked down not wanting her to see my face like this. "So much pain...so much you had to bottle up to keep going like you have...so many you had to try to forget. But, there's too much you want to forget...huh? " Agra said softly. "...too much. Too much death to see...too many that were close. too...much...heart...ache. Pain...too...much..." I choked out. I began to cry quietly again when I started remembering people dieing before me. Streams of tears slowly began to wet my face again.

Agra got into a kneeling position then somewhat slowly pulled me into an embrace which I let her do so without a struggle, trying her best to help dull my emotional pain that floods me. It warms my heart to know that there's someone that cares this much, only a few cared this much for me...which they were the ones that were with the many that I've seen die, which made me sob more though with a little more of joy in my tears to have someone this caring again, At which I began hugging back. This went on for a few minutes with which I needed, I needed this for a long time. I held a tight embrace with what I found comfort in this moment with her, not wanting to let go fearing if I do so the pain would rush back in.

My sobbing slowly stopped, but I still held my end of the embrace. "Thank you." I said quietly with closed eyes as tears threaten to come back, I felt her tighten, as with in a comforting sense. If I looked up I would probably see her give me that warm smile of hers. It was a few more long minutes before I let go from her grasp, then as I sat back onto my bed I looked up and saw that smile, that smile of hers began to make me do a small smile.

"Hey Will?" Agra asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I sleep in her tonight?" She asked somewhat timidly.

I looked at my bed which was a king size bed, then looked at Agra then thought a few moments then flashed a less somber smile. "Sure." I answered with a nod.

She smiled. "This may help a bit for making room on the bed." She said as I raised a quizzical brow at her statement .

With that she began to emanate a soft blue glow that covered her body, her silhouette began to morph, shrinking to nearly my height if I were to stand, she was just a few inches taller from before being nearly two feet higher then me. Then her silhouette began to become human shaped. Then after the few moments the process took the glow that surrounded her dissipated, What stood in front of me now was a human girl, that looked about twenty maybe nineteen, a few years younger then I was, She wore a casual set of clothing, a simple plain blue tanktop and a pair of shorts. She had hair that was colored crimson, or scarlet, though a deeper tone of red that hung to her shoulder blades, then stunning and captivating dark blue eyes that that had a violet ring around the irus, that held the same compassion before she changed, then a wonderful bust of D cups (*sigh*...just to relieve the dirty minded people.) All and all...she was beautiful. Through that change and now I was wide eyed just surprised to no end.

"By no means are you a normal Aggron, huh?"

She Smiled. "Not in the slightest."

"I _told you! She loves you man! I fucking told you!_ "

 _She's just comforting me Vlad. Though doing a good job at that._

" _Fucking a, dude. You're hopeless._ " Psycho said sighing.

With that I crawled back into my bed then made room for her, then she got in the bed, after we got comfortable she placed an arm over me as she was behind me, then tightened said arm pulling me into an embrace to cuddle up with me, then she began to sleep. As I lay there a tear of happiness managed to escape, I thus began to snuggle in a bit and went to sleep. That night I had the best sleep I had in years.

 _-_ _Back to present_ _-_

"Jesus women! You're like one of those bloody wraiths with your silent walking!" I chuckled even though being a little annoyed from her scaring me.

"Is that a bad thing?" Agra said with a giggle.

"Hmmm…" I hm'd as I tilted my head whilst looking at the ceiling. "Well…" I mock trailed off.

"Hey you know it's a good thing." Agra commented as she still held me with a small chuckle.

"When it's not put to use on scaring the living shit out of me." I said in a humorous tone.

"Aw, but it's fun scaring you, heheh I like hearing that girlish scream of yours." She laughed as she teased me.

"Oi!" She just giggled more from my reaction.

She laughed for a few more moments. "So. Plan on letting me down at some point?" I asked with which she contemplated for a moment then answered.

"Nah. Don't feel like it, plus besides, I like holding you." She answered in a teasingly tone as she tightened her hug a bit.

I sighed out of defeat as she continued to hold me in her grasp. It was about five or so minutes later when she finally decided to let me go. "So what'cha been up to?"

"Well before I got grabbed into a hug, I was putting on some plating on the deathroller." I said nonchalantly.

"Need any help on that?" Agra asked with which I turned and looked at the truck for a few moments before turning back and giving my answer."I could use a few sheets of AC aluminum (AC = Aircraft for short.) sheets from about...2x2 to 4x5." Agra looked at the truck envisioning the new layer of metal on the truck, then saw some of the places I would try putting on the truck. "Alright." Agra said being happy to help.

She went about the garage looking for the large sheets then after getting the appropriate amount, she went about sizing said sheets to the sizes I needed them to be. It was awesome how she was able to work the metal like she did, how she did and how she learned how to do the ways she did it was beyond us but we didn't mind not knowing, she has been one hell of a help around our compound. As I went about grinding the welds I made on the sheet I put on the truck the song Bleed it out rang through the shop, boosting my mood up a bit and caused me to work faster a bit, and enjoy my work more. It's like I say. "It's always good to have work music for whatever work you're doing."

After about four or so minutes Agra brought the sized sheets of the AC aluminum to me and laid them on the side of the truck beside me, I then looked up while lifting my welders goggles. "Thanks." I said smiling, Agra smiled back with a nod, I then put the goggles back on then went back to welding when The song "Without you" from Breaking Benjamin played in the background. _Now a days I can't imagine not having her around._ I thought as I smiled remembering how long she's been with us and helped us…and really helping me in my depressive times and saved me from some of the ones that engulfed me enough to try to end it...

My eyes softened under the goggles as the thoughts and memories presented themselves as I continued to weld, I hummed with my music that played in the background. Saturday 3:25pm

I was in the shop the next day, welding some plating on the Death roller as i had some godsmack playing in the background, i sang along to I stand alone. A few songs later i got into the moment of using the welding tool as a mic for a moment, then i was picked up and hugged from behind which resulted in me doing a short girlish scream, it doesn't help that i have a natural higher pitch voice which sounded a little more higher pitched girlish scream then normal... I heard some giggling from behind me then looked down to the arms which they were familiar. Then i looked up far enough to see it was our resident Aggron, Agra, I know it doesn't sound that thought out of a name but it's the best that popped in my head when me, Ryan and Jordan met her, yes this Aggron was a girl moving back to remembering.

-Flashback- Around 11 months: Saturday 5:56pm

It was eleven or so months ago we met her. Well i met her, we were on one of our scavenging trips when we were searching a spot we haven't looked yet. After we got there i decided to look in a mini cavern of rubble and heard a growl...and crunching of metal emanating from farther in, sometimes i damn my curiosity. So i made my way in while i had Boomstick out ready to shoot anything that wanted to come and murder me. I made it a ways in when i found what was making the sounds…..it was...to this day i'm still wondering how the hell she came to be but. There was an Aggron munching on a piece of metal, It looked a little bigger then a normal one with a realism tone with a hell of a lot more high def look, well from my current knowledge of the pokemon, though an odd thing with this Aggron is that it had some sort of jagged like floral tattoo on it's right arm and a little more huminoid'esq. (take a look at the link, and i know some of you out there is letting your gutter minds play.)

I saw she was going to look my way so i hid behind a piece of rubble that was big enough to hide me well enough. As I was there i had the bug eyed "Oh shit!" look the entire time i hid, I could hear her heavy breathing but then it slowly became quieter as the moments went on which scared me more then the initial sight and heavy breath.

Scarily enough it became where i could hear my quiet breathing. Holy shit holy shit ohhohohoh shit...how the fuck did a Aggron of all fucking things get here! Of all the Pokemon i could meet in the zombie apocalypse i had to meet with one that's Known to have a fucking temper about their bloody territory! …..well this'll be a fucked up way to die...heh, heh, oooh fuck my life right now... I thought in my nervous state as with me not noticing she was looming her head over the rubble with a growing angry look as i was hiding behind at the moment. I held my breath then slowly looked up "Oh shit…" I said almost a inaudible squeak then i tried to run but before my foot touched the ground i was yanked back then shoved to the wall next to her. "I never seen a flesh eater talk then try to run before." The Aggron said in a menacing tone which dawned to me that she's been around for a bit and my fear raised more as she raised her hand getting ready to crush my head, admittingly i have to say she has a lovely sounding voice for that tiny sliver lining to the final thing on hearing for my death.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! I am NOT! A fucking zombie! I'm a human for fucktards sake!" I croaked when her hand stopped as i held mine out, it was about two or so inches from my face. "Why shouldn't i squish your head!" She asked somewhat angrily. "One!: Zombies don't have normal skin coloring of a living person. Two!: Zombies don't have weapons on them! Three: They don't fucking talk and wear gear! Four: I'm not flailing around and trying to bite you for fucks sake!" I answered still choking partially, I saw she was mulling it over then let me go after a minute or so of thinking, I gasped a breath of needed air then i got up and tried to leave but got turned around and for some reason pulled into a hug nearly crushing me, through this hug she managed to pop some of my vertebrae which have been needing to be popped for a good while. "It's been nearly a year since i got to be with a normal human…" She said quietly, In my struggle to breath i was somewhat shocked at her change of tone, from trying to kill me to a saddened tone hugging me in what seemed like a death grip.

"Air...air." I said in a choked tone with which she loosened her grip enough so i could breath but not letting go of me. Never have i thought as for this kind of situation to happen, especially in a zombie apocalypse...well i have had my share of weird shit happen so far. Another one on that ever growing list... I thought in disbelief.

When i managed to look up again i saw that she was, smiling? "It's been so long since i could interact with a human..." She said as she looked down to me with a actually warming smile. It seems odd for some reason to see an Aggron smile, but hopefully this means i'll get out alive...hopefully.

Aggron let me go after another minute or so of her rejoiceful hug, I still had a somewhat bug eyed look after she let me go. It took me a few minutes to process what the hell just happened.

"Okay...i'm going to be honest right now...I am shocked, surprised, relieved and having the thought what the hell just happened? Go through…"

"Why do you say that?" The Aggron asked curiously.

"Okay now for a bit of brutal honesty…," I said quietly at first. "Well...Aggron are known for a hellish territorial temper...and i thought that you were about to pretty much murder me not but a few minutes ago…" I continued in my normal tone.

"Oh...well that's understandable…"

"Yeah…" I said in a slightly nervous tone.

From looking at her i think she noticed the nervousness in my voice, plus if you couldn't tell i don't really get nervous but from what's happened in the span of four, to five or so minutes you'd be too.

"You still think i'm going to kill you right now do you?"

"...maaaybe..." I said with a quiet short nervous laugh.

"If it makes you feel better i have no intention of killing you right now."

Sweet mother of god… I thought in relief.

"But one question...is-is, it alright if i come with you?" She asked in a somewhat timid tone which yet again caught me off guard.

"Umm…," I thought for a good minute or two. "...Heh...well i wouldn't mind much, sooo why not." I replied in a more cheerful tone as i've gotten more used to her presence surprisingly quickly. She smiled bigger than before, "Thank you!" She said softly though thrilled that i'm letting her come with me, then hugged me again out of pure joy in another literally breath taking hug saying thank you several more times. "Air-air-air! " I croaked. Then she loosened her hold so i could breath again, then i thought screw it and returned the hug just to be nice.

I swear she got happier when i did so.

"This is going to be interesting showing you to my two friends outside." I started with a tone of humor.

Just then we heard Ryan call for me. Then a somewhat evil grin formed then i looked at her. "So...shall we go introduce you?" I asked.

"Let's." The Aggron replied starting to get the jist of what i meant from my tone of voice. We began walking out of the cave of rubble to the truck.

"Quick question...mind if i sit on your shoulders?" I asked her then she looked at me somewhat confused.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well...first reason is to utilize your scarily silent walking so to sneak up on them, then show them that way and, just to know how it's like to practically piggy back a Pokemon. And a Aggron with that...And to feel a little awesome in the process." I explained. She mulled it over for a few moments as we walked Then looked at me with a smile. "...Alright, I wouldn't mind scaring them in the process." She said as she got a grasp of what i was thinking of doing. I did a short evil laugh. "Oh this is going to be entertaining hehehehehe." She then lowered her paw (i'm just going to clarify here i'm going to alternate from calling them hands and paws.) then i stepped onto it with one foot and then keeping my balance she lifted me up onto her shoulders, i then stepped onto her shoulders then sat down with my legs hanging over her chest. "Plus i forgot to give you my name, my names William by the way. You can call me William, Will, Wilhelm or Yaro."

"Alright, Will."

Despite the look of the pretty much metal plating that covered her body on her shoulders it wasn't as tough as i thought, contrary they were actually somewhat soft as i sat there. And admittedly i felt pretty badass sitting on her shoulders as we made our way to the truck with me pointing the way. As we walked i had her stop for a few moments as i pulled out my pair of bino's and looked out to the truck, I saw a few ways to get behind the truck where Ryan and Jordan waited sitting on the tailgate, I then put my bino's away then we went about my mini plan on having Aggron meet Ryan and Jordan.

"Just wondering here but...mind if i could name you?" I asked In one of my polite tones. Yes i still have my thing of politeness.

"...As long as it doesn't sound bad, sure." Aggron replied. I thought it over for a minute or so.

"Mind if i call you Agra?" I asked.

She thought for a few moments then smiled. "...I like that name, Kind of a play on words." Agra agreed which made me smile.

Me and Agra made our way to the front of the truck, since Ryan and Jordan were sitting on the tailgate. I looked down to her head and leaned to the side so we could see eye to eye to a degree. "Ready?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"You are so mean, but i'm going to love this." Agra replied quietly with a tone of amusement.

We got to the front of the truck, Agra took a breath and let out a short but to say the least a very scary bellowing sound. I would of been scared shitless if i was on the other end and didn't meet Agra earlier, but i was laughing my ass off with Agra giggling with me as Jordan and Ryan lept off the tailgate then landed on the ground then quickly looking at Me and Agra. Surprisingly there weapons not trained on us. Jordan was taking deep breaths clutching his chest.

"William...you're a fucking asshole!" Ryan said in between breaths.

"What the fuck is that!" Jordan proclaimed gripping at his chest.

"Hahahahaha oh my fucking god that was fucking beautiful! Hahahaha ooooh, my god that was good." I said still laughing leaning backwards.

"Sometimes Jordan, i wish you knew a little more about pokemon..." Ryan said as he remembered what pokemon's shoulders I was sitting on.

"Okay...back to my question…what the fuck is that?" Jordan asked Pointing at Agra.

I leaned back up. "Oh! Guys meet our new member of our fucked up little family!" I said with outstretched hands then leaned to the side of her head. "If you may." I asked politely she then nodded and i leaned back up.

"I'm Agra, and if you guys don't know, I'm an Aggron." Agra explained.

"Okay...question. How the fuck are you able to silently move around? And not case mini tremors?" Ryan asked being very unnerved by Agra's enait ability to walk around like a wraith.

"heheh, Thats a secret i'm not going to tell. But i'll say this it took me a while to perfect." Agra said in a playful tone.

"Uh-huh…" Jordan said still unsure of our soon to be new resident of our group.

"So...um...William? HOW the fuck did you befriend an Aggron...and...a, female one at that?" Ryan asked in nervous curiosity taking account of it being female by Agra's voice.

"...In brutal honesty? I'm still trying to understand that myself…so uh... yeah...still processing that bit." I said honestly which caused Agra to look at me, well to the best extent her neck would allow.

"What?" I asked Looking at Agra.

She went back to looking at Jordan and Ryan. "Oh nothing." she said nonchalantly.

"So i take it we should be getting back now huh?" Jordan asked.

"I'm not going to argue that idea." Ryan replied keeping a nervous eye on the Aggron.

With that Jordan and Ryan finally got up off the ground and proceeded to the truck as with me and Agra, occasionally Jordan would look behind to look at Agra out of nervousness. When we got to the truck i hopped off of Agra's shoulders and landed on the truck bed, Jordan and Ryan hopped into the driver and passenger seats then Agra climbed on. Granted Me, Ryan and Jordan had a sudden worry of Agra tipping the truck onto its back bumper but surprisingly that didn't even come close to happening, but the truck dipped just a bit but not by much. After she got up she went and sat down beside me as i had my back to the cab, I looked up at her which she just presented me with a smile. "Um dude, i think she likes you." What makes you say that? "Hmmmm…..the way she's acting around you" ...wait….you don't mean. That's an impossibility... I mentally conversed to my one of three other sides as i smiled back to her then went about fishing out my music bullet out of my backpack. Yes i have one of those and it works still. Goes to show how long electronics last when you take care of them, after getting it out of my pack i plugged it into my mp3 and searched for a starting song.

"Dude, that possibility is smiling rather warmly at you, dare i say it. Even lovingly."

Dude dont fuck with me on the topic.

"Did you not see how she was looking at you!?"

...well…

"You weren't paying attention were you?"

Does noticing eye color say anything as to paying attention?

"No." We continued.

"I just pray she doesn't go into that state of mind…" My second side interjected. Then my ever fucked up mind tried working out the scene. NO! Bad dirty mind! Bad! I shouted in my mind While i closed my eyes for a few moments trying to remove the scene from my mind. "Oh that looks interesting." My third side said intrigued at the scene that tried forming. "Ah damn. That was getting good!" "Tough shit, right now getting a rager is not the best of ideas at the moment...we don't know what the fuck might happen if she saw it rise." My firstside tried reasoning with the second.

"I really dont want to know what's going to happen at the moment. Granted it would be possibly entertaining." Sides one and two conversed. ...thank you for helping on the matter. I thought sarcastically. I stopped on the song Saven me by Nickelback As the song came up i sang to it.

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you, well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you, come please, I'm callin'

And, oh, I scream for you

Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

As i sang along to the song hitting the notes of the vocals i could feel a slight thumping on the truck bed then i looked to the rough direction of the vibrations to see Agra thumping her tail, indicating she liked the song. After knowing what was making the vibrations i went back to watching scenery.

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me, say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin' and all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And, oh, I scream for you come please,

I'm callin' and all I need from you, hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Then a surprise fell upon me. She began to sing along to the song altho quieter than i was but i could hear her surprisingly melodic singing voice, which more surprising to that...it seemed...comforting as i listened to it. It made me do a more genuine smile as i sang.

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me, say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry, I'm fallin'

And all I need is you

Come please, I'm callin'

And, oh, I scream for you

Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me, say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me, hurry, I'm fallin'

Say it for me, say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me...

I looked up at her smiling. "You...have a great singing voice…" I complemented.

She looked at me smiling. "Thank you." She said with sincerity.

As we made our trek home me and Agra sang to most of the songs that came up, a lot of them she liked surprisingly. We got home an hour later. "Wow…" Agra said in a sum of amazement seeing the compound as i showed her around, as i did the sun made it's descent down from the heavens thus bringing forth it's counterpart of night, i checked my watch which showed it was 8:36 pm, amazing doing something like that could make time fly. Plus even though she tried killing me hours ago, after i got out of that situation and got into this better situation...it's surprised me but as we walked around i liked being around her. Kind of like a girl i know in high school...at times i wonder if she's still alive, somewhere in this fucked up world. I hope your still alive somewhere...Lauren. I thought as the thought presented itself, which caused me to do a somber smile for a few moments, Agra turned to look at me and saw the somber smile which concerned her a bit.

"You alright Will?" Agra asked concerned.

My brows raised slightly then i looked to her. "Yeah...just...a few memories of a girl i knew decided to come up..." I answered in a semi somber tone which worried Agra a bit more.

"Mind if i ask…" Agra began but trailed off.

It was a few moments of silence before i answered. "Her, name was Lauren...she was a girl i knew in highschool...one of the few friends i had there and, one of the few that were girls…" I smiled a bit though the smile had an edge of sadness to it. "She...she could for some reason or another be able to brighten my day whenever i was at that school with her. I liked her, she was one of the few i actually liked...heh hell. Even admired…" I explained with an ever slightly pained tone in my voice as my eyes gave a somber look including with my shoulders drooping.

"Oh…"

I was silent after that moment as my somber mood grew, i would get this mood from time to time, sometimes it's a light tone, then sometimes...i swear i'm going into depression. This was one of those times where i'm nearing the latter mood.

After a few moments i did a quiet sigh. "I, try not to think about things like that these days...they...tend to get me into a depressive state most of the time." I said as i looked down the hall, i just zoned out slightly when i looked down it. Then unbeknownst of me she came up to me and hugged me from behind. "There's been a lot that's saddened you, huh?" She asked. I just simply nodded which she hugged tighter, but not a chokingly tight hug like before, but more of a type for reassurance and comfort. She held me there until my depressive mood subsided, albeit slowly. It...warmed my heart to say the least. I only met here six or so hours prior, and she cared this much for me. In honest thought, for me. This is a genuine surprise for me. Since i've never had this kind of caring brought upon me. (Im serious on that one.) Nor thought it to be formed this quickly.

Agra looked down, with which i looked up after i got the sense she was looking down at me, and i saw that warm smile of her's. "Better?" Agra asked sincerely.

I did a small appreciative smile. "Yeah...thanks."

She continued to hug me for a few more moments longer before letting go. She continued her warm smile to me which i smiled back even though it still had a small edge of sadness to it, it's been dulled greatly thankfully. Then after all that...heh hunger finally set in. I looked to her with me smiling a bit more. "Want something to eat?" She smiled. "That would nice."

After I made dinner for everybody since i'm the resident cook on the stove. (And Jordan is our resident cook on the grill) I was in a much better mood then i would be most nights which is saying something considering. Most nights i would be in a dull mood, kind of between somber and neutral usually, but as i said, i'm in a much better mood tonight then most surprisingly. After everyone ate and done there nightly things of screwing around, we all began getting ready to sleep about 1:18 after our routines each to our individual rooms...except Agra. I found her a room next to mine that had a bed in there after that i went to my room. My room was a little standard though i didn't know the size in feet but it was a good sized room, bigger then my room that i had in my house before all this.

At the left of the door sat me bed which is semi hidden from view from the the wall protruding from the doorway by three or so feet, the bed was a futon, with about four sheets of memory foam for comfort, it had a black fuzzy blanket on it with a sheet with skulls and guitars on it with a light white blanket on top of the blanket if the black blanket gets too hot with the that blanket on, plus there was quite a few pillows on it. Beside my bed about ten or so feet away sat my computer desk with but not limited to, my flat screen 42 inch TV with a HP pavilion 500 connected with a hdmi cable with my turtle beach x12 gaming headset. Yes, this is my stuff from my house and they lasted this long, trust me i'm impressed as well. And now for the chair it's a serta bonded leather ergo super task chair, yeah got that one at a walmart on one of our scavenging runs and it was a good find, while we there i got a lamp, you know the large bendable ones, got that one for what i call gaming light. For speakers on the computer i got a pair of philips 2.0 multimedias, Good speakers.

Plus i got a few posters on my walls just to liven the room up a little bit, most gaming of course, then a rug. Just one of those why not kind of things with the rug.

I went about getting into my sleep attire then went to my bed where a small bedside table sat with a laptop on it, i opened it then went on the music player and played my sleeping music which comprised of chillstep and meditative music, i always had a hell of a time sleeping in silence, always unnerved me one reason or another. After that i set the volume then tried going to sleep.

After two months and a few days Ryan and Jordan got used to Agra. She didn't care much for Jordan but in her words "He can be entertaining at times", and she could stand Ryan, she almost didn't care much for Ryan, but more so nearly half on the non caring degree. But i noticed that she likes me, i don't know if i'm finally losing it, or...this is really happening, I noticed more and more as we'd talk and when ever she was alone with me, but like i said i don't know if my twinge of insanity is finally taking it's full course or...this is actually happening.

One night when i went to sleep a rare...terrible occurrence happened...i dreamt that night…

I stood in my living room of my house, I had my machete on me and i had it in hand. I heard low guttural moaning come from the hall, when i turned...i saw that...my adopted brother Seth was stumbling out of the room, he'd twitch every other step. My eyes widened suddenly knowing what has become of him...i stood there shocked. "No...no...nononononono, please for the love of the non existing god nooo." I said quietly as my voice shook. He began to snarl and began moving faster to me. My eyes bulged when he began his advance to me. "Don't do this dude, don't do this, for the love of fuck don't fucking do this!" I yelled as my anxiety induced fear washed over me, I got into a sword fighting stance like you would see in those movies with samurai in a crouching stance with their sword to there side ready to make a strike.

"Seth god fuckers damn it! Don't fucking do it!" I nearly screamed but the thing that was him tried swinging at me, so i moved to the side and buried my blade into 'his' skull. I put an end to his portion of hell before he had the chance to go further into torment...I dropped down to my knees as my eyes began to well up in tears. "No no no noo nononononooooohooohoooooo." I lightly sobbed in a somewhat hoarse voice, then i hear the screams of my long time friend, Vicktoria I looked to the door in a sense horror. "Damn it all to hell and back again…" I ran to the door and opened up just in time to see her...one last time before she was smacked into the air with a ever so sickening crunch of her bones breaking, she tumbling through the air like a ragdoll. I reached out my hand in vain, as if trying to catch her out of the air...one, after one...my family members died before my eyes...either by my hand. Or of something else. When a group of those flesh eaters came to me when they were mere feet i awoke. I awoke with a scream though not very loud as i sat up, but unbeknownst to me it awoke Agra.

I sat there crying from that night horror as i call them...i brought my knees up to my chest with my arms around them and placed my head on my knees and continued my quiet sobs lightly rocking back and forth. Then a few minutes later i heard a light knock on my door. "Are you okay Will?" I heard Agra ask in a gentle tone with a lining of concern in it. There was a few moments of silence before i gave my answer. "I'm...fine…" I said just loud enough for her to hear through the door, she could hear the pained tone in my voice. "Can i come in?" She asked. There was a another few moments of silence before my answer. "No…" Agra waited a minute before she asked again. "Please?"

I stared at my door for about two or so minutes with reddened somber eyes then i gave my answer. "...alright" I said with a sigh then one of my few light rock songs i had on my sleep music playlist on the laptop began to play quietly, that song was Here for a reason from Ashes Remain. Heh talk about musical timing. I thought as she came over to me. She then sat down beside my bed so she could be more level on height with me, then she looked intently at my face, she saw the redness in my eyes with the still lingering sadness and pain in them. Her features softened as she looked at me as i looked down not wanting her to see my face like this. "So much pain...so much you had to bottle up to keep going like you have...so many you had to try to forget. But, there's too much you want to forget...huh? " Agra said softly. "...too much. Too much death to see...too many that were close. too...much...heart...ache. Pain...too...much..." I choked out. I began to cry quietly again when i started remembering people dieing before me. Streams of tears slowly began to wet my face again.

Agra got into a kneeling position then somewhat slowly pulled me into an embrace which i let her do so without a struggle, trying her best to help dull my emotional pain that floods me. It warms my heart to know that there's someone that cares this much, only a few cared this much for me...which they were the ones that were with the many that i've seen die, which made me sob more though with a little more of joy in my tears to have someone this caring again, At which i began hugging back. This went on for a few minutes with which i needed, I needed this for a long time. I held a tight embrace with what i found comfort in this moment with her, not wanting to let go fearing if i do so the pain would rush back in.

My sobbing slowly stopped, but i still held my end of the embrace. "Thank you." I said quietly with closed eyes as tears threaten to come back, I felt her tighten, as with in a comforting sense. If i looked up i would probably see her give me that warm smile of hers. It was a few more long minutes before i let go from her grasp, then as i sat back onto my bed i looked up and saw that smile, that smile of hers began to make me do a small smile.

"Hey Will?" Agra asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if i sleep in her tonight?" She asked somewhat timidly.

I looked at my bed which was a king size bed, then looked at Agra then thought a few moments then flashed a less somber smile. "Sure." I answered with a nod.

She smiled. "This may help a bit for making room on the bed." She said as i raised a quizzical brow at her statement .

With that she began to emanate a soft blue glow that covered her body, her silhouette began to morph, shrinking to nearly my height if i were to stand, she was just a few inches taller from before being nearly two feet higher then me. Then her silhouette began to become human shaped. Then after the few moments the process took the glow that surrounded her dissipated, What stood in front of me now was a human girl, that looked about twenty maybe nineteen, a few years younger then i was, She wore a casual set of clothing, a simple plain blue tanktop and a pair of shorts. She had hair that was colored crimson, or scarlet, though a deeper tone of red that hung to her shoulder blades, then stunning and captivating dark blue eyes that that had a violet ring around the irises, that held the same compassion before she changed, then a wonderful bust of D cups (*sigh*...just to relieve the dirty minded people.) All and all...she was beautiful. Through that change and now i was wide eyed just surprised to no end.

"By no means are you a normal Aggron, huh?"

She Smiled. "Not in the slightest."

"I told you! She loves you man! I fucking told you!"

She's just comforting me Vlad. Though doing a good job at that.

"Fucking a, dude. You're hopeless." Psycho said sighing.

With that i crawled back into my bed then made room for her, then she got in the bed, after we got comfortable she placed an arm over me as she was behind me, then tightened said arm pulling me into an embrace to cuddle up with me, then she began to sleep. As i lay there a tear of happiness managed to escape, I thus began to snuggle in a bit and went to sleep. That night i had the best sleep i had in years.

-Back to present-

"Jesus women! You're like one of those bloody wraiths with your silent walking!" I chuckled even though being a little annoyed from her scaring me.

"Is that a bad thing?" Agra said with a giggle.

"Hmmm…" I hm'd as i tilted my head whilst looking at the ceiling. "Well…" I mock trailed off.

"Hey you know it's a good thing." Agra commented as she still held me with a small chuckle.

"When it's not put to use on scaring the living shit out of me." I said in a humorous tone.

"Aw, but it's fun scaring you, heheh i like hearing that girlish scream of yours." She laughed as she teased me.

"Oi!" She just giggled more from my reaction.

She laughed for a few more moments. "So. Plan on letting me down at some point?" I asked with which she contemplated for a moment then answered.

"Nah. Don't feel like it, plus besides, I like holding you." She answered in a teasingly tone as she tightened her hug a bit.

I sighed out of defeat as she continued to hold me in her grasp. It was about five or so minutes later when she finally decided to let me go. "So what'cha been up to?"

"Well before i got grabbed into a hug, i was putting on some plating on the deathroller." I said nonchalantly.

"Need any help on that?" Agra asked with which i turned and looked at the truck for a few moments before turning back and giving my answer."I could use a few sheets of AC aluminum (AC = Aircraft for short.) sheets from about...2x2 to 4x5." Agra looked at the truck envisioning the new layer of metal on the truck, then saw some of the places i would try putting on the truck. "Alright." Agra said being happy to help.

She went about the garage looking for the large sheets then after getting the appropriate amount, she went about sizing said sheets to the sizes i needed them to be. It was awesome how she was able to work the metal like she did, how she did and how she learned how to do the ways she did it was beyond us but we didn't mind not knowing, she has been one hell of a help around our compound. As i went about grinding the welds i made on the sheet i put on the truck the song Bleed it out rang through the shop, boosting my mood up a bit and caused me to work faster a bit, and enjoy my work more. It's like i say. "It's always good to have work music for whatever work you're doing."

After about four or so minutes Agra brought the sized sheets of the AC aluminum to me and laid them on the side of the truck beside me, i then looked up while lifting my welders goggles. "Thanks." I said smiling, Agra smiled back with a nod, I then put the goggles back on then went back to welding when the song "Without you" from Breaking Benjamin played in the background. Now a days i can't imagine not having her around. I thought as i smiled remembering how long she's been with us and helped us…and really helping me in my depressive times and saved me from some of the ones that engulfed me enough to try to end it…

-Flashback to my very last attempt- I sat there by the ledge of the roof, staring off into the landscape in a day of my sullen mood that continued descended down. "I swear...i have serious depression." I said quietly my voice webbed with disheartenment as i lightly shook my head. My music played in sullen songs, that gave grim reminders in the things i don't have. A love for one...for the largest of things to depress me. "Heh...i've always wondered if i could ever find something like that..." I said my sight fell to the ground below, two stories up.

"Sadly it's never going to fucking happen." I continued a knot forming in my throat, my voice near a whisper.

"Why. Why do i keep on living. Why…" I lingered in my verbalization of my thoughts as tears began to well up. I pulled my right leg close enough so i can place my forehead on my knee.

The thoughts of my life ending came to thought and then i looked at the ground again. If i fell right...all will end...

The song For those that wait from Fire Flight brought up it's melody. Further ebbing my thoughts...to the temptation. To end it. I looked at my speaker then turned it up to it's max. I'll at least end this life listening to a good song at least... I thought with a sense of wistfulness.

I stood up making my decision. Taking off my paintball mask and placing it by the speaker and propped it up facing the rather green landscape. I then spoke in my deep soothing voice that i use for reading aloud. "It still retains what beauty that has been left, Nature...I hope you regain what has been lost from those that has destroyed. Even though with this beauty, it is filled with a poison. That will endth you if not careful…..To this realm...I shall bid forth a time of farewell. I wish forth, that to what realm i be brought back in the plain of life. My life be better, be it filled with great friendships. Brought full of memories to be cherished. And for my personal wish...someone to love…..Requiescat in pace a me…"

I looked into the sky as my tears fell onto the stone i stood upon. "May thou fare better then me..." I said before i settled my sullen expression to the dirt below. "To the heavens I hope to reside from this plain. Then to the plain of life for my next journey." I finished as the song salvation by skillet began it's play. I then leaned forward, turning backwards to see the ever blue sky above for that last to see. I then began my descent, dull to what may happen. Goodbye…

Oddly enough it seemed like...time slowed, just for me so i could get one last long gaze at the heavens. After a few moments i closed my eyes, with a saddened smile of pity to myself. When i got close to my objective...I was swept away from my decent oddly enough. I opened my eyes with a new sadness.

What i saw surprised me greatly… Agra...why? I thought surprised then questioned as she looked at me with tear stricken eyes, questioning. Before i knew it. I was pulled into a tight embrace, And with this embrace...My walls broke…

I sobbed into her plaited shoulder. I cried and cried as she stroked my back comforting me. "It's okay Will..." She soothed doing her best on holding together after my near successful spectacle.

Her attempts to calm and enlighten me taken there time. But, held up the troubled attempts.

On the other end stood Ryan, wide eyed after seeing me mid fall then Agra catching me, He stood there surprised of my attempt of ending then the act of Agra and then watching the rest of the spectacle.

I looked up after i quieted, to be presented by her stunning dark blue eyes with violet irises looking back at me, intensely with a caring intent in them, then looked back down. She must be just trying to protect me from the fall...sure. She cares enough for that. But...she doesn't love me-

"Were you thinking of leaving a girl that loves you? like that?" She asked with a saddened questioning tone. I then looked back up a little wide eyed.

"You…...you, love me? Did...I hear you correctly?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Yes…" Agra said her tone tender.

Elated, I smiled and embraced her back as new tears began to stream down my face with quiet but happy sobs. "Thank you.." I said almost under my breath.

My eyes softened under the goggles as the thoughts and memories presented themselves as i continued to weld, i hummed with my music that played in the background.


	5. Chapter 4

Saturday 5:58pm

Ryan sat in a chair beside Faith as they conversed, Ryan was trying to get Faith caught up with what's happened for the past four years, as grim as some of the knowledge was, Faith had to get a grasp on what's happened.

"...So...it's that screwed up, huh?" Faith asked in a quiet tone as she had her head dip with ears laid back as she had her eyes closed.

It was a few silent moments before Ryan answered in his own quiet tone with a sigh. "You have no idea…"

There were long moments of silence between them before Faith looked back up at Ryan then broke the silence. "Even though the world is this messed up...I'm glad I can be with you either way." Faith said in a lighter mood which made Ryan produce a small smile from her remark.

"Just don't do anything to reckless while I'm around." She joked as she gave a small smile of her own. Ryan's smile brightened a bit. "No promises."

"A girl can at least ask for you to try."

After I got done with my welding job I took a look at my watch. 5:58 pm. "Well that took a shorter time then I expected, about...hmmm, about nearly two hours of work. Sweet." I said to myself then I looked at the large doorway to the garage then saw Jordan hefting some wiring and three or so solar panels. Solar panels, the zombie apocalyptic survivors best friend for power. "Hooking up some more panels?" I inquired, Jordan looked at me then gave his answer. "Yeah, these are ones out of that dimension pack you brought back." He replied. "Sweet!" I replied in a cheery tone then he went back to walking to our solar farm we made near the back to hook them up to the rest. "I wonder what else that pack has in there…" Jordan muttered to himself curious.

Agra then gave me a quizzical look. "Dimension pack?"

I then had a sudden surprised look for a few seconds then turned to her then explained. "I forgot to mention that. While we were out. I found a research facility, we went there and found some things…"

"And what might those things be?" She inquired.

"Well, a suit that I thought up in some stories I was trying to write came up as one of the things, then a pocket dimension backpack," She gave a confused look when I mentioned the pocket dimension backpack with which I stopped. "I take it you don't know what a pocket dimension is?"

"...no not really."

"Do you know of dimensions in general?"

"Well...yeah." Agra answered in a slightly sheepish tone.

"Alrighty then. A pocket dimension is like a smaller dimension that is in a controlled environment, I want to say, with things like a dimension pack or some other device with the same capability, it lets you wield very large amounts of storage in something carryable like the dimension pack like I mentioned, or a more portable device, Either size of the devices can carry things bigger then itself without contributing any sort of added weight to the device in question. Understand now?" I explained then asked at the end. Agra gave me a nod of understanding. "Now as you were saying?"

"Alright where was I? Ah! with that pocket dimension backpack I found some sort of futuristic rifle in it, then I found food in it awesomely enough," As I mentioned the food I had a tone of enthusiasm for obvious reasons. "After that me and Ryan felt...a pull of sorts."

"A pull?"

"Yeah. I couldn't explain that bit if I wanted to, but as me and Ryan followed the pull, we came across a room that housed stored experiments...when we got in and walked about 30 feet or so we saw a "experiment" we never thought to see…" I then paused. "We saw someone we never thought to see…"

"Who?" Agra asked out of curiosity.

"Faith. Which is the wife of my friend Ryan...who is a Latias." I explained with which Agra went wide eyed at the mention of a legendary.

"A...what?"Agra said slowly in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm not bullshitting about this either."

"So…..Ryan's wife...is a Latias." She paused. "How did this happen exactly?"

"I'd like to try to explain buuuut. By now you know how my memory tends to be."

"True…"

"Though, I have the document for it." I explained.

"Wait, you have a document for this?" Agra asked with a questioning tone.

"Well the literal story to it…...quick note. She was a story character of his, one out of quite a few." I explained.

"Okay, I'm having a hard time comprehending this." Agra admitted doing her version of pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah you'd have to read it in order to get the idea of how it happened. I'll show you later if you'd like." I offered.

"I might take up that offer later today."

"Alright."

"Plus, badass part. I dont have my hypoglycemia anymore and I dont have growth separations in my knees!" I said rather happily with a smile.

Agra then looked at me surprised. "Awesome, but. How? How did you...heal them?" Agra then asked curious.

"Well, it's from a suit I aquired. Fucking awesome healing system in it." I explained then continued on for a few more minutes rattling on about the suit.

True to her word, later that day Agra did take up the offer. We went to my room I then set up bringing up the document then after getting that done she shifted form so she could sit in the chair then began reading. "If you need help with anything on there just let me know. " I notified. She turned and nodded then went to reading, it's times like these I'm glad she can do things like reading.

I then left the room then went down a few halls going onto Faith's momentary room. I got to the spare room Faith resided in then knocked, after the okay I went in. When I went in I saw Ryan in the chair beside the bed, from what I thought for a moment they were having a conversation. They looked at me.

"So how are ya Faith?" I asked. Faith gave me a reassuring smile then gave her answer. "I'm slowly doing better sweetie." I smiled with a tone of relief. "Das ist good."

As I was speaking to Faith and Ryan we heard a horn sound off at the front of the compound. Ryan, me and Faith looked at the direction of the sound, I tilted my head to the side slightly with a raised brow and did my stich question sound. I then looked at Ryan and Faith. "I got this one Ryan." I stated with which Ryan retorted. "Just behave yourself Will…" He said with an underlying tone of annoyance past. I was by the door with it half way open. "I promise nothing!" I said in a singsong tone then left, with that Ryan sighed. Faith then looked at Ryan with a quizzical look. "Don't ask." He said.

"Alright..." Faith said with a minor pout.

As I exited the building Agra jogged to me in her human form then fell into step with my pace. "Let's hope this goes better then last time."

"Hopefully." I said nonchalantly

As I near the gate I looked at Remy's little outpost by the gate. He looked over the side then pointed to some numbers with words under said numbers with his tail.

5 people, 1 truck is what Remy pointed on the board.

"How well armed?" I asked quietly enough so the people on the other side of the gate didn't hear . He pointed to a little smaller board with the degrees of armed people. He pointed to the second from the bottom. "Descent." Is what it read.

I looked at Agra with a light smile crossing my face. "Want to come with me in your human form or shall we scare the shit out of them with your normal form?" I asked nonchalantly. She gave the idea some thought then a evil grin began to form. "Alright, I got an idea for that, you go out first, if and when they ask for food and water I'll come out in this form and if any of them start hitting on me. I'll change in the midst of it."

I gave a look that hinted at aprovel of the idea. "Oh, you are a dick…," I grinned with my own evil grin with a giggle. "I love it." She giggled at the scenario that unfolded in her mind. _Ooooooh...I am going to enjoy this…_ I thought with my demented giggle along with a sense of anticipation. I took my mask off my compound use pack that I had on then put my mask on putting it on at a minor angle so my glasses would fit in.

I then climbed up to the look out ridge along the gate then peared over doing a minor psychotic twitch and tilting of the head side to side for effect on the below in the truck. "Whatcha be wantin?" I asked in a higher voice with a thick Irish accent. (Non stoner meaning with higher voice.)

On the truck sat three guys, one black and the other two white, with light apoc gear. Then there sat two women with the same amount of gear. All of them must be in there mid 20's from my guess. One of the guys stood up from the back of the truck. White guy I'd say shorter then me by..five or so inches I saw a rifle slung on his back, though he looked average. "We'd like to get some water and food here. Do you have any to spare?" The guy with a bandana asked.

I tilted my head to side to side in thought , then held out my index finger for the on minute symbol, then crouched so they couldn't see me. Then whispered loud enough that Agra could hear. "Should we?"

She whispered back. "Might as well make the effort." She went off to grab the food and drink, with which I looked back over keeping the up voice but changing the accent to my german one. "Just vondering, but do you have somethings to trade?" I asked.

I saw the ones in the back did kind of a huddle to converse, then about two or so minutes later the guy that first spoke did so again. "Would a weapon do?"

"Zhat depends, vhat veapon it is."

Two of the other guys crouched beside something which made me tilt my head to the side in interest. Then a moment later the two hefted up a M2 browning and place it on top of the cab, which caused me to widen my eyes with a short version of my stich interest noise following suit, then my eyes narrowed in caution. "Ammo. How much you have…?" " _We must have it!_ " Psycho nearly yelled in a Smeagol voice in my head. " _I agree, it'll make a nice addition to the collection of weaponry._ " Vald commented in agreement to Psycho.

After my asking the second guy pulled up a long but large crate then opened the lid showing many many ammo cans full of the rounds needed for this wonderful machine of death.

"About...two. Three thousand rounds for this."

I gave a quiet shuddering sigh of wanting at the sight of the ammo with the M2. Just then Agra came to the gate. "So what's with the shuddering sigh?" She Asked in a hushed tone. I then looked down behind me, I saw she had a quizzical look while she held two one gallon bottles and one of those cardboard holder things that would be seen with things like ramen. I then make the gesture of holding my mini gun then I do the appropriate motion and noise for a biffty 50 as I like to call the 50 cal's, either it's a sniper or a machine gun. Her eyes widened some realizing what I'm trying to say. "There going to trade a 50 cal for food and water?!" She asked quietly enough.

I nodded vigorously with a wide eyed demented grin behind my mask with a quiet demented giggle of happiness of the notion of getting a 50 cal M2 browning machine gun. She started to show a dark smile while her eyes narrowed some. "This is going to be a good trade."

I grinned behind my mask more. "Da."

"Yo, you still there man?" I hear one of them ask then I popped my head back up. "Ya?"

"So. We got a deal?" The dark skinned guy asked.

I made it look like I was thinking for a few moments answered. "Ve has deal!" I said in a somewhat excited tone. I looked back to Agra. "If you vill my wonderful friend?" I asked Agra in my normal voice then she grinned then transformed into her human form. " _Oh this is going to be good."_ She thought evilly. _Oh my god I'm going to love this! hehehehe…_ I thought evilly with a mental giggle.

I opened the gate and watched then began to watched the situation intently, with anticipation. I saw the guys went wide eyed at the sight of Agra walk to them. When she got next to the truck she handed the ramen and the water to the guys on the back where the dark skinned guy was as the other guy got back on after putting the M2 by the gate with the ammo. He leaned over to her with a smile.

"Hey girl, are you from tennessee? Because you're the only ten that I see." The guy said flirting with Agra. She smiled. "Aw, thank you."

"You know, if I could I'd take you away from her, you know. See the countryside then bring you to the beaches-" He said but got interupted by Agra. "Oh I would but…" Agra trailed off in a convincing hesitant tone.

"And why would that be?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Oh...just this." She said. After she did she shifted form to her original form.

"Holy shit!" The dark skinned guy said practically jumping to the other side of the truck bed as his voice cracked. The other two guys began screaming for the girl in the driver seat to drive away. The truck drove back hastily the other direction at a heated pace as they drove off. Me and Agra were laughing our asses off. I was laughing so hard I nearly fell off from the platform before grabbing onto one of the climbing poles beside me for balance and continued my cackling.

It was a good five minutes of me and her laughing before Ryan and Jordan came to the gate.

"William, what the hell did you do this time?" Jordan asked in a suspicious tone watching me go through my spout of laughter.

I turned around and looked down at Ryan and Jordan giggling for a few more moments trying to get the answer out. A moment later I took a deep breath after my laughing left me nearly breathless. Then continued laughing. "...Hahahaahahaha! …..hhehhehe, heheheh oooooh, my god…"

Ryan looked at me slightly annoyed even though there was a hint of a smile. "Are you done yet?" he said in an even tone.

I laughed for another moment. "Okay, Okay I'm done now hehehe. My god I haven't had a good laugh like that in a long time." As I said that Agra came back through the gate holding the M2. "Oh, I could not agree more."

Ryan and Jordan went wide eyed at what Agra was carrying. "Will...how did you get a Browning M2?" Jordan asked surprised.

"Heheheh...oh just from a small group." I replied small chuckles resounding my voice.

"Uh-huh…..wait, did you get that from the people that came by the gate?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Maaayyybe…" I said as the smile I had the entire time still hung.

Ryan and Jordan then shot a questioning glance at Agra seeing she was smiling as much as me.

"So Agra? Care to explain?" Jordan asked.

She hm'd with a giggle Then looked at me with a look, asking "Should we?" I did my head tilting of thought. I then gave her a nod. She took a breath to calm her giggling fit. "Okay. As me and Will were walking to the gate, he asked me if I wanted to come with in my other form or go and scare them. Which gave me an evil idea. You guys heard the end result of that idea." Agra explained whilst I laughed some more in a devilish tone more at the end of it.

"God I'm going to remember that one for a long time." I said in my humorous tone being very pleased of how well the plan worked out.

"I'd hope so." Agra said with a giggle.

"If I could I would've recorded it hahah oh, god that was funny." I commented in my humorous state.


	6. Little message

**Vlad: Hello readers, we apologize for disappearing for a while.**

 **Psycho: We've been trying to work on the story, plus an event came up that we went to, to be basically pirate baristas. Our lovely author got to make a few concoctions.**

 **Me: Oh my good christ, some of them were down right** ** _joyyygaasmiiiiiic_** **. *Does a shuddering chuckle***

 **Psycho: One gave him a mental orgasm pretty much.**

 **Me: That's actually the best description for it. And since I love sweets. Just...oh my sweet christ...just...no words on how good it was.**

 **Vlad: Anyway's...the next chapter will be up relatively soon. So, stay tuned. And thank you people that have favorited and followed this story. It helps the writer here continue.**

 **Me: It boosts my want to write people, so I thank you greatly. It shows me that i'm doing something good here. And if your one of the ghosts on here (the readers that make no indication of there excistance besides a view) Pop a follow on here, it shows me you want to see more.**


	7. Chapter 5

**I don't know what the morbid _fuck_! Just happened. Sorry for that balls up on that everyone. I _thought_ it was going to just post as usual...not that coding bullshit that happened. Soooo yeah. I do apologize for that. **

* * *

Sunday 7:45pm

Off in the distance, there was a group currently camped by some buildings. One of the guys there was watching the scene unfold through binoculars as he sat on the ledge of one of the taller buildings. He eyed a gorgeous red haired girl come out of the gate of the complex. "Well aren't you a hot little number." He said aloud with a smirk. The girl went up to a truck and handed the group on the truck some food and water. "Oh the things I would do." The man said to himself as his mind wondered.

He saw the dark skinned man start flirting with the girl, then gave a confused look after what the girl said.

"What the fuck?!" The man watching said surprised after the girl transformed into a large reptilian like silver and black creature. "What in the unnatural fuck is that thing?" He questioned no one but himself in disbelief.

He turned around to his friend on the other end of the roof. "Hey, Johnny! Come here!" He called.

The man named Johnny jogged to the other man. "What, whats up?" Johnny asked when he saw the distressed but surprised look on his face. The man looked at his friend. "I-I t-think there is a new...mutant." The other man replied with obvious fear of a possibility of a new and most likely more deadly mutant just by looking at it. "Here. Look..." The man said then handed the other the binoculars. "Oh my god…" He said with his own fear of thought came.

"We have to tell the others." The man said to Johnny.

"Let's go." Johnny said then putting haste to their step they made their way to the rest of the group. When they got to the rest of their group they told them of this new mutant they seen telling of it's ability to shapeshift and such. "Alright Vince, I say we go quickly and kill it before it tries to do any sort of breeding or whatever it does to make more like it!"

There was silence for a few long moments before one of the other member's decided to answer.

"So you expect us to go up to the thing, and try to kill it! ...Just like that?" One of the others asked with a sum of exasperation in his voice. There were another few moments of awkward silence. "Alright, let's do this shit." He finished nonchalantly which raised a few brows before the replies of acceptance of their daunting task ahead of them. "Alright we'll make our attack in the middle of the night." The man said to the group, and thus they began to brew their plan.

Back with us…

I'm in the kitchen making my mom's famed Glop in more so casual clothing. I call it casual clothing even though technically. I still have my clothing on for that day, but not with most of my garb, armour and most of my weapons on me. "Corn...peas..cubed carrots...mushrooms... water chestnuts. Now for some lawry's seasoning...garlic powder...then thiiiis, and thiis oh aand you too... " I said naming off some of the ingredients as I placed the required amounts for each in the large pot with rice. Then a thought popped up. "Hey Crysis? You there?" I asked.

"You called?" He replied a moment later.

"Just wondering but, are you linked to the dimension pack by chance?" I asked in utter curiosity.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Is there ground pork in it by chance? Like one pound packages you'd find in a store?" I asked curious and hopeful for one of the better ingredients for this concocted batch.

It was a few seconds before he answered back. "Yes oddly. Do you have need of it?" The A.I. asked.

"Yeah I'm going to need…..about four pounds of it, is there four one pound packages?"

"Yes."

"Can you send them to me please?" I asked.

"Will do." After Crysis said this a moment later the packages of meat...teleported I'd like to say. "Donka Crysis!" I said cheerfully in a german accent with a smile then began getting out a pan to cook the meat in. you know what… I trailed off then got out my music bullet then my mp3. "let's see what be played first…...you." I finally said after looking through the looong list of my music then plugged the music player into the small speaker and began playing Fallen Angel by TDG. I sang as I cooked as well as my other voices did as well in their own quiet manner.

It took the better part of nearly an hour before this concoctionary batch of Glop was finished with the song A World so Cold beginning it's turn at playing. When I turned off the burner I felt a pair of eyes place there weight on me, with which I careened my head to look behind me to see what it was. I saw Agra in her human form peeking her head in from the doorway smiling. "Hey hun." She said as she then walked into the kitchen then made her way to me. "Hey Agra. Hungry at all?" I replied with my own cheerful smile as I turned back around, then she draped her arms over my shoulders in a half lazy half loving manner.

"Yeah, Plus your getting better." She said semi teasingly as she looked over my shoulder eyeing the pot of Glop with a small glint of anticipation.

"I have to with someone like you around." I half joked and half admitted as I turned my head to look at her with a calm grin.

"Which means I'll have to try harder then." She said with a chuckle at the end smiling warmly.

"Same here in that case." I commented with a chuckle of my own. "So, do you want to gather them? Or shall I?" I asked in a smooth tone.

"Hmmm...I think I'll do it this time Will." Agra said sweetly then removed her arms from me although with a little reluctance.

"Alright. Yell if there's any trouble." I asked.

"I will." Agra replied then went off to gather the others.

Agra went down several hallways down to the workshop being one of the first places to see if either or both Ryan and Jordan are in there working on something. She pushed the metal door to the large improvised room and heard the grinding of metal and some hammering. Yep, there here. Agra thought, then went in. She went passed the multiple worktables and workshop equipment then went passed a small out stretched wall, before seeing Jordan at a workbench tinkering on some sort of electronics. Agra then looked at the other end of that section of the room and saw Ryan then went wide eyed when she finally saw Faith. "Holy crap!" She said which was muffled by the sounds of the shop. Agra then began walking to Ryan and Faith. She saw that Faith was helping a bit with some of the tinkering Ryan was doing on one of his guns occasionally levitating a part or tool to him. When She got near Faith perked her head up slightly then taped Ryan's shoulder He looked up at her then looked behind him. "Hey Agra, What's going on?" Ryan asked a little curious.

"Dinners ready." Agra notified.

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute." Ryan said then began putting a few of the tools away.

Agra looked at Faith with a smile. "So you must be Faith. I've heard Ryan and Will talk about you a lot." Agra said with a note of intrigue.

"Yeah, I'd figured so. So who might you be?" Faith inquired smiling cheerfully.

"I'm Arga, nice to finally meet you." Agra said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Faith said.

As Faith and Agra talked as Ryan got up and went then tapped Jordan's shoulder which caused him to jump slightly, then Ryan explained then he himself got up from his seat and walked with Ryan with the girls talking for a few more moments then made their path to the room. Agra and Faith continuing to talk getting to know each other.

"Man your brother sounds like an ass." Agra said which elicited a sigh from Faith.

"I'm not even going to try to deny that." Faith said with a minor tired tone with a small chuckle.

I quietly chuckled after setting down a stack of bowls enough for all of us. Now I know I'm not the only one.

I looked at the two women with a cheerful smile. " I got a question for ya two. Want to have a movie night dinner, or shall it be a classic dinner?" I asked kindly to the girls, which they contemplated the proposal.

"A movie sounds good," Agra said then looked at Faith. "Are you up for one?"

"Sure." Faith said with a warm smile liking the idea of an excuse to cuddle with Ryan.

I smiled. "Alrighty then!" I said cheerfully, then went about getting my bowl of food after the girls did then went off too the living room to get a movie out of our large collection. Let's see, let's see...vhich one….ah, you'll do. I thought after getting out the movie ghostbusters.

I turned to the entertainment center then walked to a dvd player, then powered it after that I deposited the disk into it. I turned to see Ryan and Jordan on their seats, Jordan on his loveseat. And Ryan sat upon his large chair, which said chair could possibly fit two people in it if they sat just right. Then I walked to my seat which is a sofa, a very comfortable one I might add. When I got near, I saw both Faith and Agra come in. I sat down in my seat as the girls then came into the room. They went and sat next to their respective man, Faith cuddling up to Ryan and Agra doing the same with me. Which caused me to smile warmly. I hit the play button on the remote starting the movie as Remy came in lying down in front of the couch where me and Agra lied upon. She ought to like this movie. I thought cheerfully.

Little did we know. A hateful group would be coming to ruin our movie night.


	8. Chapter 6

**Yet again with my neglectful memory... Sorry again, if I could help this I would.**

 **Vlad: You still got the chapter out, so it should be fine. Right readers?**

 **Well peoples, enjoy the chapter. Leave a review if ya like.**

 _2 And a half hours later..._

"Alright. Do we want to go through the gate or do we barrel our way in through the fence." A short balding man asked while in the driver's seat of a beat up truck.

"I'd say crash through the gate!" Said the tall gangly one of the group of eight wearing a bikers skull cap.

"Dumbass that'll wake up the damn thing!" A man said cocking a M9 then mock aimed checking his sight.

"He has a point." A man with a scarf and mask pointed out nonchalantly.

"But how are we supposed to sneak in? I haven't seen anything that would seem like an entrance like the that gate." One of the other members pointed out.

"If there's no other entrance, might as well go in a blaze of glory." Another chimed in.

"Screw it. It won't be as satisfying if we killed it in it's sleep. Let's go for that blazing glory!" One of the others proclaimed.

"Were going to be slaughtered…" One muttered quiet enough that the others paid no thought to the comment as he sharpened a knife.

"I think it's settled." A man leaning on the room of the truck said. He then patted the roof signaling for the driver to go. "Alright Roy, let's go." They then began to make their drive to the area the 'Mutant zombie' resided.

 _Back with the gang..._

We were watching the second installment of Ghostbusters as we enjoyed our night of what we'd hope would be a peaceful night. Oh how wrong that thought was…

I lied there on the couch with Agra lightly holding here with a light smile as I watched the movie. Then I had a feeling...like a feeling I get time to time when something is going to happen. My face formed to one of seriousness. _My gamer sense is tingling…_ I thought curious and a little irritated.

Psycho sighed annoyed. " _God damn it. I was hoping for a calm movie night with everyone…_ "

 _Me too …_ I thought mentally sighing then looked at Agra.

"I think something's going to ruin our movie night." I said in a somewhat irritated voice.

"Gamer sense?" Agra inquired.

"Gamer sense..." I said almost in a sense of regretting it.

"Oh damn...I'll go take a look outside." Agra said then began getting up with a small look of annoyance.

"Alright, call out for us if something comes up." I said to her as she got up while she avoided stepping on Remy. "Okay Will." She said as she was leaving the room, while leaving she procured a look from Jordan as she left. Though he didn't give her leaving much thought turning back to the movie playing.

Agra made her the way out the hallway that led from the living room to going down a hallway passing the armory then saw the pair of doors that led outside on the right side of the building.

She went through the door and out into the darkness outside. The only source of light being the pale glow of the moon and stars brightening the grounds of the complex enough to navigate. She began trekking to the gate. When she got to the gate she grabbed a pair of rangefinder binoculars that hung by the gate then opened a peep hole next to the spot from where the binoculars hung, she looked out while turning on the night vision mode turning the world seen through it a sickly green.

She watched the path that vaguely led to our base for a few moments before seeing a pair of headlights pop out in the distance. "Huh…odd." She said seeing this as peculiar given the time of ight it was as the headlights slowly got closer, She zoomed in to get a better look.

"...eight guys. Most of them looks armed...wait...are they coming here?" She questioned as she continued to watch."

 _Back at the group on the truck..._

"Alright, ready the sling." The man in the mask and scarf said. Two men then grabbed a improvised slingshot band one man on each side holding it up. "Jack got that mortar?" The masked man ask.

"Here." Jack said as he handed the other man the mortar with said man placing the mortar in the catch of the sling then pulling and angling it accordingly. "Fire in the hole!" He yelled then released.

 _Back at the gate…_

Agra saw a few men in the back stand up. Two of them grabbed something and held it up while another one though masked stood then and was handed something, she couldn't make out what it was but she began getting a bad feeling from watching them. She then saw the masked man pull what she could guess was some sort of large strap after placing something in there then angled it then released. Agra's brows furrowed then her eyes widened. "Oh, shit!" She said then began running away from the gate. "WILLIAM-" Agra screamed but was cut off when an explosion ignited the gate launching shrapnel everywhere with some grazing her as she got knocked off her feet when she was in mid stride then morphed back to her normal form before she hit the ground with a thud. Then she began to very faintly hear a truck's engine after a few moments.

 _Inside the building…_

We were nearing the end of the movie showing the statue of liberty walking up to the museum when I heard Agra scream. I immediately looked in the direction of the sound with widened eyes hearing the urgency from it then heard an explosion rattling many things in the 'living room' and the couch I was sat upon.

"Jesus!" Ryan yelled surprised from the sound of the explosion.

"Holy shit!" Jordan yelled immediately said after Ryan shocked.

"Son of a bitch muffin!" I yelled as I vaulted over the couch arm and ran to the doorway and headed for the exit like a bat out of hell. As I did Ryan, Faith and Jordan jumped up from there seats and made haste after me while me, Jordan and Ryan grabbed one of our weapons as we ran out.

I busted through the doors then I heard a truck driving in and sliding to a stop as I frantically looked for Agra. I spotted here on the ground to my ten trying to get up, I ran over to here with a look of worry and fear as I ran to here. I kneeled down next to here as I heard the door slam open again.

"Damn it, I just wanted a calm night but then some jackass wants to barge in." I heard Jordan complain with Ryan in the same attitude.

Then I heard the truck doors open then close and heard the dull thuds of people getting off said truck. "Agra! Are you okay!? Did anything break? Internal bleed-" I trailed very worriedly.

"Will I'm okay, I'm okay. Just a few scratches from the shrapnel that's all." Agra interrupted me as she put her hand on my shoulder and flashing a reassuring smile trying to calm me.

"Is that supposed to be that mutant zombie you were talking about Johnny?" I heard a man say, I then snapped my attention to the direction of the voice with a glare if that could kill...the person or people would be red mist. I saw a group of about eight. With one that seemed familiar. I stood up And looked at them with a look of death. "What! The fuck! Did You just fucking call her!" I said raising my voice more after each pause with more of a growl. "Hey kid get out of the way before we shoot you and that mutant zombie-" I heard another say as they pointed their guns one by one except two. I gave them an even more anger laced glare of death. "DO NOT CALL MY IRON MAIDEN ONE OF THEM, YOU ASININE SHIT CANOE!" I yelled at them with caustic anger. "William? Is that you." I heard a familiar and dreaded voice I thought I'd never hear again… "Guys hold it, don't shoot." He said. "I hope you got a good reason why."

I looked at the lot with my death glare with a twitching eye. "William you need to get out of the way before that thing tries to kill you!"

"Oh, Oh hohohoh fuuuuck no you imputent fuck munch. Either You and your merry little hellwhoretic twatwaffles gtfo! Or I start painting the ground!" I yelled with venom and intense malice with a clenched fist as I gripped the stock of my gun tighter from my hatred. I barely heard Ryan and Jordan converse with each other about the situation.

"William, what would your mom think-" Roy began then Ryan, Jordan and Agra gave a hint of disappointment at the mention of one of my parents. _Oh_ _Dumbass…_ The three thought in unison knowing what's coming up next.

"And he just hit the parent button…" Ryan began as he facepalmed.

"Now...there going to be lucky if he let's them live." Jordan said shaking his head with a sigh.

My eyes widened in rage. "Don't you even mention her you waste of a sperm cell THAT SHOULD OF BEEN A COCK STAIN ON THE FUCKING CARPET. YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A SHIT STAINED COCKHOLE!" I yelled at him with a demons glare of hatred I haven't touched before.

Faith looked at Ryan with a questioned looked. "Very sensitive topic for him." Ryan said quickly to Faith As she then looked at my angered form with a somewhat somber understanding.

As I gave the group of eight a dark look dripping in malice. I then grabbed my earbuds putting one in my left ear then quickly got my killing/gaming playlist playing starting with Disturbs 'vengeful one'.

I raised my M249 at them with my rageful eyes placed on them. "Last bloody chance lads...fuck off from this place, or I skull fuck you with bullets. I'll give a count of ten...nine...eight..-" I began with my thick Scottish accent then noticed a few of them fidget even though it's basically eight against one. "Guys...im getting a reeaally bad feeling from this guy." The tall gangly one said visibly apprehensive at being here. "Your really scared of him? He's just making idle-" The man in a mask and scarf bagan but got interrupted when I gave a warning shot to a spot no man wants to get shot at. He screamed in pain dropping his gun while his hands flew to his groin. "...four...three...two...last chance. Run, or be welcomed in the realm of voided nothingness as I paint the ground in crimson abstracts..." I said using my demon voice

One with a pistol began to walk back to the truck before the scruff of his shirt was gripped by one of the bigger of the group.

"Crysis, can you equip me with the crysis nanosuit?" I quietly asked through grit teeth as I refuse to relinquish my glare at the group in front.

"Accesing database…activating multi suit function. Activating nanosuit preset. Give them hell." Crysis spoke.

I flashed a malicious smile from my dark glare. From the wristband the AI took form as for concealment began spidering up my arm covering it and quickly with the rest of my body with nanites making the very suit used in the Crysis trilogy. Everyone watched with widening eyes in shock and interest from Ryan, Jordan, Faith and Agra. And shock and fear from the eight as the suit finished molding then brang up the familiar gui as well. "Armor mode activated." I gave a demented grin of malice behind the mask.

I could still hear my music being played as if it was incorporated into the suit.

"Now! last fucking bloody chance! LEAVE OR FACE THY WRATH!" I yelled with anger as my voice resembled a death metal singer. Two more began to walk away back to the truck with fear in their eyes

" _There going to regret ruining our reunion movie night!"_ Psycho yelled in my mind with his words dripping in malice. " _Red_ _icor spills and drips onto the ground on this moon ladened night. Coloring it crimson of the irritants that stand…_ " Vlad Said menacingly.

"One…" I sighed grinning ever so maliciously. "IT'S MURDER TIME FUN TIME AAHHAHAHAHAH!" I yelled in a sense of gleeful murderous intent as I fast walked over to them. They began to fire at me, but the bullets just bounced off with me barely noticing. I fired at the stocky short haired one to the left with a few shots to the chest and one clipping his head, then I began to run to them running and gunning.

I gunned two more down as I ran to them, I ran up to one of the five left on the right switching my gun to my left hand and held it, I jumped in the air aiming to punch the man in the face. "Strength mode." Crysis announced as the suit glowed an eerie red, then I slammed my fist into the poor mans face spawning a sickening cracking to sound and continued the momentum in the hit smashing his head into the ground indenting it with splattered blood, brains and bone. I snapped my attention to the last four of them being. The man in a mask and scarf, the tall gangly one, Roy, and the one that first tried backing away. I stood up then, as the song 'Zombie' by We As Human, played fuling my psychotic mindset of the moment and helping sharpen my focus and quicken my movements, I then cracked my knuckles elbows shoulders and neck, one after the other loosening them up a bit.

"Fuck you guys I don't want to die! By that _thing_!" The one that tried backing away from before yelled his voice cracking as he began running for his life. "Get back here!" The masked man hollered but to no avail as the other man continued running.

"Then there twas three little twat waffles…" I said my voice deeper then usual and somewhat graveled, the the tall one began backing away fairly fast shaking. I grinned with a demented smile of gleeful malice behind the suits mask with a short demented cackle. I then began walking to them menacingly. "The blades cut through flesh and bone, drinking their fill, as they cut and slice through the skin. Bathing in their new crimson sheen. Drink, Drink I say to the dagger! Drink I say to the sword! Drink to your hearts content, fill up as I run you through skin and booone till the grounds painted reeeeeeed...hehehehehhahahahahaahaaaaa!" I sang the dark toon in a lower but very audible tone then chuckled maniacally as I slowly leaned my upper body side to side with each step. "Come and give me a hug hahahahah!" I said as I neared them as I outstretched my left arm holding Mow down then trained it on the remaining three. "I never thought William would turn this blood thirsty in a setting like this….Jordan was right. About him being like this..." Faith said to Ryan surprised at the spectacle of mine as he and Jordan lowered their guns slowly knowing that they'd won't need to shoot.

"To be honest nor did I. And still hold onto that familiar nice side of his for so long as he has. He's even admitted that he was afraid of his growing killing intent even before all this happened." Ryan admitted while watching holding his lowered gun. "That bloodlust still manages to surprise me from time to time." Jordan noted.

"Who is next! For my next shipment! To the seven rings! But wait. Guess what! I cordially invite you three, to the theological plain of pain and suffering! Hahahaha!" I said in a rather disturbing sing song tone as I walked over to them as they tried scrambling to there truck. "Don't run. I just want to see your insides on the ground while bathing in the blood is all! AHahahaha!" I said then shot at the legs of them nicking them causing them to fall one by one with Roy being the closest then fumbling down onto the ground trying to crawl to the vehicle.

I ran and jumped over to the man in the mask landing over top of him as he froze on the spot. I leaned over him with a psychotic grin under my mask. "Have you ever seen the movie Predators?" I asked almost nonchalantly. "Y-y-y-yes…" He stuttered feebly, obviously terrified. "Remember the scene where one of the Predators rips out the spine and the head of the inmate?" I asked almost excited with an underlying gleeful malice fueled tone. The man slowly craned his neck to look at me.

"No...Please no." He asked Then began to crawl at a renewed pace knowing what's up next. The song Last Resort Began it's round as I raised my hand. "No no nononono nooOO-" He began to scream as I plunged my hand into the lower part of his back penetrating his flesh, then gripping his spine, then I began to rip it out with a quick and powerful pull as Faith cringed closing her eyes while turning her head away as the others visibly winced. Effectively silencing him ripping his spine out with his head still attached. " _Will I think you just hit a new level of your usual brutality…"_ Agra thought somewhat worriedly. I then looked at the gangly one as he desperately crawled. I began triwling the spine with the head on it like a chain mace and began to walk to him chuckling evilly. "looks like the other guy lost his head in the game hehehehhee…" I cackled getting to the gangly one twirling my 'mace' faster. "You should of ran like the other guy. Smart move, though not live long. Many creatures to kill him. But better life expectancy." I said as the the poor man looked upon me with absolute terror. "Please! I'm sorry! I'M SORR!-" He rambled then I yelled interrupting. "Sorry ain't fixin my gate and nearly killing one of my loved ones! Now, WILHELM SMASH!" I said then yelled loudly as I then smashed my human mace onto the head of the guy, effectively crunching his head and the head of my 'mace' with a sloppy crunching sounding off.

I then looked in the direction of Roy crawling hastily to the truck, nearing it. "Iiiiiii seee yooooou…" I said doing my best Sauron voice which spurred him to scramble quicker. "Me'sa wait long time to do this…" I spoke menacingly as I walked to him then tossed my human mace away.

"From day to day, the rage builds on. From one annoyance from another. Anger builds and boils, nerves hit by words that bring back moments of pain. Moments of sorrow. One's intent of malice grows on, with clenched fist and grit teeth. Then one man that brings reminder of topics buried and never talked of. He uses one as to spur better habit but succeeds in raising anger other then what was desired. Both mother and son tired of the same man, the little twat that crawls now. This night. I end old anger from days the man spent at the boys home." I sang darkly hinting at old memories.

"William, just think what you're doing now, do you actually want to kill me?" Roy asked as he pulled himself up. I stopped about ten feet away from him staring intently. I then looked off to the side for a moment as if in thought, then I looked back. "Many nights, many seasons have been waited upon. many a time my thirst of the crimson that flows grew then sedated from corpses that walk...then ones of living flesh I drain of life. This night... You join the count that grows day by day…" I continued my voice deep while it dripped with _venom_ …

I brought Mow down into a firing position then did a malicious grin. "May the ground bath in the blood of those that fall this night…" I said Then pulled the trigger and held it, unloading the drum into him. After a little bit the clip dried up and the body fell with a wet thump. I then took a deep breath then did a long winded graveled sigh as I walked over to the corpse. Wanting to do one more insult to injury. I chuckled darkly in a graveled tone. I came up to the corpse that was laying on the ground by the truck door. I brought my right fist up as I grinned with seeping malice. I let loose a punch as hard as I can to the face of the dead Roy. With that punch, the bodies head fly apart from the impact. I slowly raise my hand, enjoying the moment with the most demented grin I had ever had. I stood up and walked away, finally knowing that all my anger I had for him is now spent. "Recria esca en pacai...bastardo…" I spoke in a softer calmer tone then placed the butt of the LMG on the ground while holding the barrel. I then got light headed leaning forwards from not of my own accord then quickly righting myself by placing my right foot out, then stood back up after regaining my balance.

"De-activate...nanosuit." I said somewhat weak, then the suit melted then began journeying back to my left wrist and morphed back to it's carry form but this time being different, that being the texture looked like the nanite pattern like the suit with the words Crysis in red with the game's font as well as the visor also in red in the right from the word as with the band itself being black. I then took off my earbuds.

I began to take large breaths to ease this sickening feel in my stomach, as my legs felt weak. "God damn...I hope this shit doesn't happen every time." I said quietly. "Hey...crysis, does this happen when people used this suit?" I asked still quite and breathing somewhat heavy. "Subjects from tests showed fatigue after two hours after using this suit particular with proper training. So yes, fairly normal." Crysis clarified then I sighed afterwards. " _Well that's not useful when in a long battle against a hoard…_ " Vlad said a little disappointed from that setback of use. _Yeah...major pain in ass…_ I thought in my russian accent.

My vision blurred for a moment as I heard footsteps coming from beside me with one being a scamper of sorts. Ryan looked at me with a growing concern seeing my light sluggish swaying. He then looked at Faith as did Agra and Jordan. "His mind is quiet...talk here and there with just breathing most of the time." Faith answered the untold but prominent question the other three had with a note of uneasiness as she looked at me.

Agra then walked up beside me then leaned down a bit to look at my face. She saw a tired but rather mute look on my face then changed form that showed the scratches and minor cuts from earlier then leaned over to me then asked softly with eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright Will?"

I slowly looked up at her then showed a small tired smile with eyes half shut. "...tired...weak...but, decent." I said quietly as my head dipped slightly then lifted back up signifying my statement. Then my face became slightly sullen with a slightly raised brow. "Scare...at...all?" I asked then Remy came up to my other side then in front of me but off to the right a bit.

She softened her look with a light smile. "More surprised then anything."

I weakly smiled then Remy came next to me and nuzzled my leg. I looked at him with the same tired smile. "I'm, okay..." I said in a tone of reassurance then petted his head. I looked back to Agra. "Shall we, go back?" I asked softly. Agra gave a curt nod. We began to walk but as I tried I began to fall forward but Agra caught me, then she put my arm over her shoulders then I leaned on her for support and began to walk again using my gun as a makeshift cain. "I'll put up the emergency gate." Ryan said then jogged over to the destroyed gate then went off to the side about ten feet from the gate on the wall. He opened up a metal box fixed upon the wall and flipped and pulled a few levers then pressed a blue button. After doing so a heavy duty fence began to roll out and along the hole where the previous gate stood proud covering the length fixing the problem of a opening in the wall.

Faith helped with my journey back inside by using her psychic powers to lighten me so I could walk easier.

Agra and Faith helped me to my room but had a conversation through telepathy so I didn't hear what they were talking about. " _Agra?_ " Faith inquired.

" _Yeah?_ " Agra acknowledged.

" _Was...was he always like this? This...brutal?_ " Faith asked thoroughly curious.

" _...Yes, and no…_ " Agra answered in a soft tone.

" _How so?_ "

" _Well...he's somewhat broken...he...from what he told me. He snapped...the remorseful side of him just broke one day...And that other hidden side of his surfaced. That blood thirsty side that you saw, in it's raw form...doesn't help that he became a little insane too after the first year into the apocalypse._ " Agra explained in a somewhat sullen undertone remembering my stories of suffering.

Faith looked at my tired form as I struggled to walk. I lifted my eyes from looking to the floor then down the hallway. A few feet more to my room. Faith opened the door and me and Agra walked through, she walked me to my bed then sat me down on the edge, As I feebly propped my m249 on the side of the bed. _So...tired...cognitive levels lowering...ah. Fuck…not...able, to think...tired..._ I thought ever more groggy as time passed. I then looked at Agra's face, as tiredness tightened its hold.

"Alright Will, just lie down and rest." Agra instructed with a warm and somewhat concerned smile. I continued looking into her smile, as I then showed a small tired smile then slowly nodded. "I'll be back in a bit." She said then walked to and out the door as I watched her leave. I leaned forwards then undid the velcro on my hiking shoes then pushed them off putting them to the side of my computer stand. I then looked at the minitop then pressed a few keys, a moment later a calming melody of piano and flute began to play , then I took off my glasses putting them on the keyboard of the laptop. Then I crawled farther into the bed getting the covers over me as I got comfortable then promptly began to pass out. " _Now for another night of dreamlessness…_ " Vlad said quietly as I began the long usual wait of sleep. But, it came ever more quicker then usual, then before I knew it I was passed out.

Agra pulled the door closed. Then walked down the left a bit then leaned against the wall. She looked to Faith who was adjacent to her. Faith then looked at her with a somewhat somber look.

Both were silent for a few long moments before Faith looked at a small window in the wall in front of her. She spoke in a somewhat somber tone. "He's a bit different then the William from where I came from...still as protective...but blood thirstier then the one I originally knew…"

"Is he still as kind like the other Will from where you came from?" Agra inquired quietly.

A smile tugged on Faith's lips from that question. "He is…...I bet your William is wishing the others were here too." Faith answered.

Agra gave a small smile. "No doubt. Maybe not Sky though."

Faith chuckled quietly. "I doubted he would." Both Agra and Faith chuckled.

There was more silence for a time before Faith asked a rather personal question in utter curiosity. "Agra...do you. Do you actually love him?"

Agra stared at her with a blank expression for a few moments, then her expression softened into a smile again. "Even with some of his quirks that might deter others...Yes...I love him. He's the most caring, sincerest and loving person I've met. When you get to know him...He's difficult not to love." Agra said in sincerest honesty with a warmer smile. "At this point...I can't imagine not being able to be with him."

(Short third person bit)

Memories then began surface from past times with William noting some of the things Agra said about him. Remembering times of his caring and compassionate nature, and his worrisome side of concern. Then she smiled from those times and seeing his caringness with the others of her family.

(end third person)


	9. Chapter 7: The attack

Saturday 11:00 am

I slowly woke up opening my eyes to see Agra cuddled up next to me, spurring a warm smile in my somewhat groggy state. She laid there with a small smile lightly holding onto my arm, which i promptly laid there not wanting to kill this little moment, and enjoyed that ever kind of comfortable warmness of the bed that happens to be with every morning.

(Most of you know that kind of temp of the bed that's just perfect every time you wake up and just don't want to get up.)

 _I love these kind of mornings…_ I thought contently with a quiet rather happy sigh. As i looked at Agra then looked up at the ceiling. _Kinda helps forgetting a few things most would want to forget..._

I thought with a edge of somberness as i looked back at Agra, then closed my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. " _Most would kill to get these kinds of moments. Hard to think now that you were one of them._ "

" _It really is surprising these days…_ " Psycho added then yawned. _Yeah…_

Though sadly there just can't be a perfect morning…

I then heard semi faint sounds of explosives going off then felt the vibrations, rather somewhat violent vibrations i might add as i opened my eyes with tired annoyance with a furrowed brow. Agra's face turned to a slight frown then nuzzled my arm pulling a little closer. I sighed quietly then out of nowhere there was a _very_ loud thud this time actually vibrated the bed causing me to jump in surprise. "Jesus!" As well as breaking my tiredness, and ripped Agra of her comfortable sleep startled from my sudden movement and the loudness of the thud from a moment ago comboed with the intense vibrations of the bed.

"What was that!?" Agra asked shocked from what's happening.

"I have fuck all of an idea!" I said in minor anxiety as my voice rose into it's higher pitched ranges.

Agra got out of bed with me in tow, I very quickly got on my gear, then proceeded to the door grabbing my high powered walkie talkie. "Jordan what _dafuq_ is going on?!" I asked through the hand held radio.

"Oh you know, just shooting up the plinking range!" I heard Jordan said in his smartass tone as i heard zombonic moans, groans and screams. "And i'm here blowing up a few of the plinkens!" Ryan added in his own smartass tone as another explosion sounded. "Ryan to your left!" I heard Jordan warn. "God damn it all to hell and back again…" I said now irritated as i grabbed mow-down. I looked at Agra as she had a smirk, which then i produced my own not being able to resist. "Ready to kick some rotten ass?" I asked in a thick Scottish accent. "I'm always ready when you are." She answered.

" _HI ho Hi ho to kill some zombies we go!_ " Psycho sang with a new found cheeriness.

" _Welp, here goes this shit again._ " Vlad said with an undertone of vexing.

"There is roughly three to four hundred of the undead on the west wall." Crysis notified, from his long silence.

"By god it speaks!" Agra said in a cheerful smartass tone.

" _My thoughts exactly!_ " Psycho added as i began to walk to the door with a humorous smile.

"Alright let's see how bad this three to four hundred or so count is." I said. Me and Agra quickly walked through the building to the outside as gunfire quickly began to be hearable. As we were jogging along i spotted the .50 BMG propped up against the wall, then had an idea. I quickly went to it with Agra following with a slightly raised brow of question. "Crysis? Can you manipulate the structure of weapons?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yes. Activating Augmented Reaction Suit." Crysis said and as soon as he spoke the name of the suit, it pulsed over my body very quickly equipping me with the suit. "That's fucking badass!" I commented with widened eyes. _That suit of his just gets more interesting by the hour._ Agra thought with a tone of interest.

"Engaging augmented blade system." Crysis droned, as i saw the handles and trigger change shape and size. The process was very quick, leaving the handles and trigger size and shaped to be able for Agra to use it in both her human and original forms, I turned my head to look at her to see a grin. "You know, i'm starting to like you Crysis." Agra commented to Crysis Which he digitized a smile on the visor which faded a few seconds later. I then handed the fifty to Agra which caused her to grin more darkly this time. "Oh i'm so going to have fun with this...heheheheh." She said then chuckled somewhat darkly, which caused me to look at her with a smirk under my helm. "I think i'm rubbing off on you."

She chuckled some more though not with the evilish tone like before. "You think so?" She said with a smirk of her own. "Maaaybe, heheh." I commented.

"If you two are done with your little session there! We'd like some help here!" Jordan yelled with a minor irritated undertone.

"Well it wasn't a 'session' yet, heheh." She said then giggled with a small undertone of seductiveness.

"Oh you naughty girl." I said with a laugh. " _Oh that day's coming at some point. Someday!"_ Psycho said in a cheerful tone.

"So shall we test your new 50?" I asked Agra, though knowing the answer.

"Oh maliciously!" She said with an evil grin. She then got up to the platform with Ryan and Jordan and changed to her original form then began 'testing' her new gun. She began to cackle with malice as she mowed down the Zombies that shamble, crawled, ran and ran on all fours. I then jumped up onto the platform watching my iron maiden kill numerous zombies with the 50 cal. My kukri swords materialized onto my back with which i reached and unsheathed them.

"Crysis, play Brutal from my Killing/gaming list." I asked the A.I, a second later the song began playing, as did my grin of malice. "Blades dance through air and flesh! Spilling crimson into the Air! AHHHAHAHAHA" I yelled then leaped from the platform and over the hoard landing a good thirty feet away then spun around. "IT'S MURDER TIME FUN TIIIIIIME AAHHHAHAHAHHA." I yelled and rushed in cutting down zombies. I then activated the suits reaction augmentations, I saw everything slow down slower then bullet time. "You have a six minute and forty seconds window." Crysis notified me. "Hehehehe, perfect." I said evilly. I then lunged forwards letting my blood lust consume me to a lengthy degree with a battlecry of blood longing. I ran up to the group cutting, slicing and stabbing my way in and out all the while my famed animalistics began to play there role in my spree of carnage.

All Ryan, Agra and Jordan saw was a white and blue blur dashing about the hoard making fountains of blood as the blur passed through. Though what the others saw as a blur, Faith was able to see almost clearly running and cutting my way around, as well as being able to sense my blood lust invade my mind, just as well as see my famed animalistic side Jordan and Ryan talked about in full swing. She heard faint demented cackling. She could also feel my insanity permeate my paths slowly flowing about the area. All of which began to instill a small but nagging fear to her. Seeing the person that resembled near exactly the one from her realm like this, the same loving and caring person, now showing a side she never thought he could have, one of such bloodlust... The song Animal i have become began to play as i chopped a zombie in half.

My yells began to have a growl to them as my blood lust continued ingesting my mind in this bath of carnage. The blood lust gorged itself, a glutton to the sight of the crimson iker that flew by and covered me. My swords eating gluttonously at the blood that soaks there metallic bodies, staining there black sheen, with a near blackened red. I stopped for a moment after leaping through another zombie making it into half the zombie it used to be. I turned around looking at the dwindling hoard. I flashed a demonic grin. "Mooorre….i...want...moooorrreee." I hissed menacingly with a growl in my voice, I then did my demon voices laugh...though, it seemed to be more natural then my other times i did that voice's laugh. Which subconsciously frightened me. But the rest of my mind was too consumed in it's bloodied gluttony to care, I then ran back in, with another battlecry with a significant snarl in it.

Jordan and Ryan heard that snarling battle cry for a quick second, confused at what made the unnerving sound. "Is it me? Or is William more animalistic then usual in this?" Jordan asked seeing eviscerated and mangled bodies of zombies, more and more getting more destroyed then the last.

Ryan then began to notice the increasing extent of damage to the corpses. "Should we be getting worried?" Ryan asked nonchalantly as he saw three torsos fly into the air spurting blood like an airborne sprinkler.

"I'm leaning on maybe yes." Jordan replied not too scared about what's happening. Then he saw the tank from left 4 dead start charging up to the wall. "Shit! Ryan, tank!" Jordan yelled focusing fire on the large overly buff zombie.

"On it!" Ryan replied firing on it.

I then stopped again after cutting down another zombie, then looked at the wall, then saw the big zombie. I then grinned my smile of manics popping my shoulders and elbows, then Skillet's Monster began to play as i ran up to it. "COME HERE PRETTY BOY, I'M GONNA SHOW YOU A TRICK, AHAHAHAHAA!" I yelled my voice deeper for the effect of the taunt. I ran up to the tank with a vicious grin of malice. I leaped onto it landing onto the top part of it's back and began to rapidly plunge my kukri swords into it's back, stabbing again, again and again. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIE! HAHAHAHA" I said quickly then laughing maniacally as i continued plunging my swords repeatedly.

Jordan saw me blur up to the tank then land on it's back stabbing it multiple times, Jordan watched with widened eyes as spurts of blood and flesh flew from my jabbing. The tank let out a long death gurgle slash growl as it fell. I stood on it as it landed, then spun on my heels and leaped back at the hoard.

Ryan shook his head. Then got an idea. "BE RIGHT BACK! Faith I need a lift!"

Ryan and Faith zoomed off.

Jordan then looked off to Ryan. "What the hell are you going to do?" Jordan called after him.

"Ah damn it, What the hell is he up to now!" Agra said somewhat irritated as she gunned down a charger.

But he was already gone. Then they heard over the radio. "I forgot to mention, I may have found something…"

Suddenly, a thunderclap echoed and a line of zombies fell over. "I found a CheyTac Intervention."

William leapt over the line of zombies. "And zhat is vhat!?" William asked his voice a little out of the norm as he dropped down cutting up more zombies, he let off another battle cry of blood lust as he cut down a charger taking off it's arm then stabbing it through the head for good measure he cackled at the sight. "Run, run , run around! cutting zombies up and down! Oh let the red floooow!" I sang malice dripping from my words as i grinned like a demon.

Another thunderclap went off, and a smoker in the distance exploded.

I just narrowly dodged the bullet as it zipped past my head, but i didn't really care as i was too consumed by the sight of carnage i produced with what seemed like a permanent grin plastered on my face under my helm.

Meanwhile, 2000 meters away…

Ryan watched through a scope, and putting information on a device attached the gun, an ABC, Advanced Ballistic Computer. A system that takes the CheyTac .408 bullet's flight data, and calculates the bullet's flight path. Ryan turned to another device, a KESTREL 4000. A meteorological and environmental sensor package measures the wind speed, air temperature, air pressure, relative humidity, wind chill, and dew point, and read the data from that.

"Crysis?" I asked the A.I.

"Yes?"

"Engauge Mjolnirs Vanquish." I requested with a somewhat gleeful tone.

"Engaging suit cohesion." Crysis droned, then the Vanquish suit began to change to a degree. Then rapidly took on the characteristics of a Mjolnir mark four armor from the Halo universe, making the suit a little bulkier. I grinned in anticipation on how this combination will turn out. "Cohesion complete." Crysis said as i continued running and cutting down zombies with daily practiced skill. Then my extreme bullet time slowed to a nearly abrupt stop as i cut down another zombie.

I cackled anew. "Now shits going to get interesting!" I said Happily in my manics as i ran up to a charger placing my right kukri sword on my back.

Ryan took aim at a tank, his breathing slowing, only aware of the scope, and the target. He held his breath…

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

Then he fired. The bullet flew in a slight arc, then it slammed into the charger, knocking it back a step.

Then the song Killbots began it's play causing me to grin more my mind focusing on the movement around me somehow keeping track of it all, then i engaged both suits strength enhancements when i got close to the charger, then used my momentum and my new strength, I slammed my fist into it's side, actually breaking it in half launching both halfs of it into the air in the process.

Ryan kept watch over the fight, zooming the scope every once in awhile. He looked forward and he paled.

He activated the radio. "Hey, uh, guys. We have a problem."

"What is it?" Jordan radioed back gun fire in the background with a few explosions sounding off as well.

"Problem? Tell!" I said a growl slightly sounding my voice as i did a flying axe kick surprisingly splitting open a tank's head.

I chuckled at the site. "Fatality!" I said in my very best mortal kombat announcer voice as i jumped off the falling corpse going for more zombies to kill and drown my lust of blood.

"Uh...not quite sure how to describe it...but we have...uh...a...erm...Zombie Latios…" Ryan said.

I stopped in my tracks after cutting off a large zombie's head off. "You're fucking kidding me?!" I asked incredulously raising voice, now darting my attention to the sky and ground looking for it's movement.

" _A FUCKING ZOMBIE LATIOS!_ A _FUCKING ZOMBIE LATIOS! FUCKING REALLY NOW! FUCKING REALLY!_ " Psycho screamed incredulously to the thought of one.

" _Oh for fucks sake! If that's Sky, He is the biggest dumbass on the face of the known fucking universe! NO, Multiverse!_ " Vlad said with disappointment dripping from his words with a hint of venom to them.

"It's placement! Where!" I asked quickly.

"Inbound to you Will!" Ryan announced as i caught movement to my left, but as i turned it smacked right into me, flinging me into the air. Agra saw this and began to worry.

" _No, he'll be fine…"_ Agra thought actually unsure.

"Actually. Fuck it." She said as she gunned down another zombie that tried leaping up. Agra pointed her Right arm in the direction of the zombonic latios. "Here's a present for you asshole!" She taunted then a five foot long and nine inch wide missile shaped projectile of dark type energy formed and launched it's way to the undead psychic type, with a faded shadow rocket trail left in it's way as it homed in.

I flew fifty feet then landed with a deep thud and a tumble stopping at another thirty feet onto my back. I slowly got back up with a very irritated groan. "Alright, who the fuck bitch slapped me with optimus prime?" I said in my natural sounding thick Scottish accent shaking my head, then looked out the directing from where i was flung from. The zombonic latios floated there with a ragged snarling breath, glaring at me with a angry hunger.

"Well fuck you too ya cheeky cock monkey!" I said irritatedly giving it a one finger salute. It took acceptance to that comment. "Add Beta suit." I said to Crysis as the zombie latios started it's way to me, the suit incorporated some of the characteristics of the Timeshift Beta suit came up on the surface of the suit. "Momentum, cease." I said my voice deep and graveled for effect. Then as the zombie latios as about to slash at me. Everything was grayed to a degree and the latios was stopped in mid motion it's clawed hand half a foot from my face. My demons grin smeared on my face seeming to never come off. "Can't go faster then time, huh numbnuts?" I said, a sadistic malice induced glee to my voice as i stared at it, it's eyes a pale reddish white, feathers a heavily faded blue.

"To bad you decided to be stupid, might of welcomed you here if you didn't turn...might of not if you were Sky...I would of castrated him with boomstick...if Sebastian...would've welcomed, and helped...acclimate." I said, as i looked closer seeing some smears of blood on it's mouth. "Oh and you've had a taste it seems!" I added. "Naughty, naughty boy…" I chuckled in my demon voice, more natural then last time.

I backed up a foot and readied my swords, but i noticed something. I leaned to the side of the undead lati from where i stood lifting my other leg to the side of me to counterbalance me as i looked behind it, and noticed a dark purple rocket like shape about thirty feet away, then looked at the direction of the base. The optics zoomed in enough for me to clearly Agra with her arm outstretched. " _What a wonderful girl she is._ " Psycho said happily.

 _Yep, God i love having her around, always a big help._ I thought back with a happy remark. _I'll let her have the hit on the damn thing._ I thought and and began moving to the right, But i spun around on my heel with a sadistic grin. "Fuck it. Before i leave! Imma make you the armless wonder heheheh!" I said with sadistic glee, coming back to it and lobbed off it's arms, then i looked at it's mouth. _I could pull that one bit in the walking dead._ I thought, even though i never watched the show, i knew of that part...

" _Let's give him a "jaw dropping" experience._ " Vlad said following on the intent i had.

"Here, let me fix that lock jaw of yours!" I said in psychotic humour as i flipped my sword in my right hand to a underhand position, and shot my arm upwards cutting off it's jaw. Then i was walking away from it. "Bye gore stain to be!" I said as i walked past the rocket, going a ways from that before the time dilation ceased it's pausing effect as time went back to original speed and the rocket smacked into the undead, armless and jawless wonder, creating a dark purple sphere. I looked at Agra and held up the rock symbol. "Good shot!" I said to her over the radio. Then the song -. . ._ _ by Angel Vivaldi played.

"Your welcome." She replied as more 50 cal fire could be heard.

As i was having my little moment of "sanity" back, something all of us didn't expect- "CCRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAUUURG!" Gurgal screamed another zombonic creature, as i snapped my attention to my right a little too late to react, though seeing it as another zombie latios slamming into me and grabbing me in the process, having both of us gain altitude knocking my kukri swords out of my grip in the process.

"JESUS MCFUCK!" I yelled in surprise.

Ryan, Jordan and Agra looked off for a second in my direction showing surprised expressions. "JESUS MCFUCK!" Ryan, Jordan and surprisingly Agra said at the sametime very surprised, seeing me being taken up into the air and seeing another undead latios.

As i was taken up, the damn thing tried to bite me. "OH fuck no, douchberrington!" I said thrusting my arms up to it's mouth pushing it back, stopping it from munching on me. "YOU'SA NO MUNCHY ME! BAD ZOMBIE BASTITONIAN! BAD!" I screamed in irritation as it did it's damndest to push down. Growling, snarling and gurgling it's persistence and irritation it continued to push it's head down trying to bite down. "Really now sir fuck munch! NO NO BITE BITE!" I yelled at it with irritation of my own growing. "Down cockberrington! Down!" I yelled again as i twisted it's head and pulled down with it's face facing away from me. "To the ground-" I began as i pulled it's head down enough so i could bring my feet up, and with doing so i placed them on the sides behind it's head. "NOW!" I said pushing it's head down with both legs. Actually changing the direction of the undead lati towards the ground below. "Down down we go to the ground below, crash down we go with your corpse but a splatter spot!" I sang with my gleeful manics returning with a grin of insanity. " _Down down we go! And boom you will go as we plummet to the ground below! A splatter of blood you'll be! A wonderful sight to see! Oh what glee there will be! Later on we'll gone on for a spot of tea!_ " Psycho sang cackling at the end. "Next stop to hell you go! AHHAHHAHAHHAHAAAA!" I yelled as moments later the undead latios and me smashed onto the ground with me crushing it's head on impact since i had my feet on it's head, though plopping on my back in the process of head stomp landing. I had a wonderfully foul grin of my devouring lunacy. "Heheheheheheh...that was fuuun…" I said menacingly as i jumped up onto my feet and looked at the base.

My expression changed into one of seriousness upon curiosity as i saw a tendril speeding up to it. I tilted my head to the right a little bit while doing my Stich question coo. Then i saw it with something, zooming in with the zoom optics i went bug eyed. "Agra!" I said in concern as i saw her writhing from it's grasp on her, i heard her screams of protest as it pulled her away. My look took on a more enraged expression. "Fuck to the hell no you fuck munch." I said coldly as i ran to Agra going faster then any human being could even hope to imagine from the constraints of the human body.

I ran going into a full on sprint being pushed to an incredible speed by the augments of the suits. I ran as fast as i could muster to get to her. The protective side of me going batshit seeing Agra in danger. As i ran A Martian Winter began to play it's still keys as i ran up to that tendril. But when i looked to where it ended, it was coming from a disturbing sight. A undead latios was floating about thirty feet in the air, the tendril that had ahold of Agra was coming out of the belly of the undead legendary. The opening lined with jagged teeth dripping with a mixture of blood and black ooze. In the opening had a red bloodshot cat's eye in the center twitching left and right, up and down and all around and occasionally looking at what it has caught in it's tendril whilst reeling in.

 _You are_ not! _Going to be fucking food to that fucking silent hill bullshit!_ I thought irritatedly as i got close i held my right arm out to my side, which one of my katana's being a wakizashi type formed into my grip. I ran up close enough and leaped into the air to the tendril. "FUCK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU HENTAI SILENT HILL WANNABE TWAT!" I howled as I brought the blade down on the tendril cutting it off, resulting a howl of irritation from the source. I stuck my middle finger out in the direction of the undead latios. "You fuck right the hell off you ass munching bag of dick tips!" I said irritatedly at the creature as Agra fell to the ground. "Oh shit!"

" _Oh my god! He actually said that i'm his girlfriend! Finally!"_ Agra thought happily as she fell from the loosened grasp of the tendril.

 _No falling for you._ I thought as i moved under her, and using the Mjolnir armor's strength augments to help me catch her. "I gottcha-ohshit!" I said then grunted as i caught her almost tripping. I saw a digital weight gauge suddenly pop up on the top right on my visor. It read 364.6 pounds. " _Wow, she really is lighter then i thought. Kudos._ " Psycho said actually surprised.

" _That's surprising. There usually seven hundred something pounds._ " Vlad noted actually surprised himself as well. Agra looked down at me with an appreciative smile with a surprised look. "William. I swear after this i'm going to break the bed with you on it." She stated hinting at something that my dirty mind immediately picked up, which caused me to grin with mirth. My helm folded up to show my grinning face. _OH my sweet jesus mother of christ!_ I thought beyond ecstatic.

"You do not even know, how much of my day you have just made." I said joyously as i let her down.

"I guess we'll know later, huh?" Agra said with a sly grin as i let her back on her feet.

I chuckled. "Ooooh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. Maliciously." I saw movement to my right as Agra looked over to the same direction with a frown smacking a zombie away with her tail, sending it flying. I looked back at her with raised brows and pursed lips, nodding in approval followed by a chuckle. "So, shall we finish up?" I asked with a smirk glancing at the dwindling hoard. Agra grinned, and held out her left arm to the group of ninety as a blue electro ball formed in her hand, growing to the size of a beach ball. "I think this might work." She said looking at the hoard.

"Maybe possibly hopefully." I commented, using one of my long standing little sayings.

"You and those sayings of your's." Agra said with a small chuckle.

"Oh you know you love'em." I quickly stated not missing a beat.

"That, i can't really deny." She added then fired the ball of electricity. I then radioed the other two. "You two might need to get off the wall, kind of nowish." I said as the ball made it's way. "Shits going to get shocking." I said making an intentional pun then i heard scrambling from there end. As the ball of electricity hit it's first victim, having gyrating and undulating having it essentially do the harlem shake. I began to giggle at the sight finding it funny, then a moment later the electricity spidered out to the rest of the zombies in very quick succession, jumping to one after another, burning them well over the well done mark. "And now it turned into dance dance revolution!" Agra commented humorously as she laughed, with me cackling along with her laughter. "Dance bitches, Dance!" I yelled laughing enjoying the show, then i noticed a small group actually doing a dance i was actually surprised to see.

"Hey look, those four are doing thriller!" I said to Agra as i pointed to the small group.

"Oh my god they are!" She said with a cuckle watching the spectacle.

I was coughing because of how hard i was laughing at the spectacle, i was coughing for a good fifteen seconds before i regained my breath. "You alright there?" Agra asked with a chuckle.

"Me'sa good." I said laughing again.

Then i had a serious look for a moment as i realized i forgot a little thing. I looked behind me as the undead silent hill esque zombie latios was trying to move away. "Uh-eh twatwaffle." I said as i pointed a 'digistructed' m32 grenade launcher at it. It fired with a resounding _Thump_ Exploding the undead latios into a few sizable chunks. Then i looked back at the little show going on thoroughly enjoying it.


	10. Chapter 8: A little flashback dream

Saturday 2:37 pm

"Well! Today was productive!" I said with a grin, enthusiasm lacing my voice as I neared the wall to the base, Bass suit still on with exception to the helmet.

"I'll say." Agra said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we'll go with that." Said a not so enthused Jordan as he looked over at the carnage plastered land. "God damn that got hectic. By the way, that suit is all sorts of scary." Jordan noted from the show of a bloodbath I made.

"Uber speed with strength at a bullshit level and a time dilation feature. Yeah, that would do that." I said with a grin still running on a killing induced entertainment high, even though the carnage was several hours ago.

"Yeah that would." Agra said agreeing. "Plus, Zombie latios's. What the actual hell?"

"Serious what the fuck here!" I said seriously wondering how the hell that came about. Then

I began to sway slightly, with a wide eyed look of shock and concern that began to shudder between clear and unfocused. Agra Looked at me with a smile that quickly died off and replaced with concern. "William? You okay?" She asked with increasing concern. The suit finally retracted into it's wristband form. _Ooooohh...shit…_

I then began to fall forward as my vision blurred into blackness as I lost control of my body. This scared Agra as she caught me as I fell. Holding my unconscious form next to her as she got on to her knees , while she changed form and placing my head against her chest. Then anger began to well up in her as she looked at the presumed source of my collapse. "What. Did. You. Do…" She asked the Ai with tones of anger. Jordan came up running to Agra concerned of what happened. "Agra, what happened to Will?" He asked.

"He is merely unconscious from exhaustion. His bodily energy decided to finally concede at this point." Crysis explained almost matter-of-factly, to Agra's chagrin.

"is that really all? Or is there more that you won't tell?" Agra asked being rightfully paranoid from my stories of Ai's I've known and heard about over the years.

"Lying would be detrimental to my being, if this helps to ease your concern." Crysis said in a logical fashion. Agra wasn't entirely convinced but marginally trusted the overpowered program for now. She picked up my unconscious body as she shifted her form, cradling me almost protectively though carefully. "I think that's going to be our best answer out of Crysis." Jordan said not entirely convinced himself.

"For now at least…" Agra said as she set out to our room. When she got there, using her tail to open the door and walked through. After getting to our bed, she took off my shoes, socks and other things that would've made it uncomfortable to sleep with and placed them where I would usually have the items. She then pulled up the computer chair to the bed and shifted forms before sitting down. She then waited patiently for me to wake, with an expression of worry. She then looked at my MP3. She decided to grab it and a little speaker. After hooking it up she looked at the playlists I had on there. She then spotted an unexpected playlist that warmed her heart as she smiled at it. " _Songs that make me think of Agra. Oh Will..."_ She thought smiling warmly then looked at the songs, she saw songs on there she actually hadn't heard. She selected a song called Feel invincible by Skillet. As she listened, she loved the song. Seeing how it would make me think of my wonderful iron maiden so.

 _-Flashback-_

The morning after that night of Agra filling a portion of my heart. I got to do what I never got the pleasure of doing. To know how it feels to cuddle...it actually felt quite pleasant as we were in each other's embrace. And the part that made me smile the most. _Now I'm like every lucky anime bastard that got between the glorious gazongas...Oh I love my life!_ I thought gleefully as a large smile was plastered on my face. I continued to lay there in a little piece of heaven. After another ten minutes of enjoying my spot, I was somewhat saddened when the time was drawing it's end. "Morning." I heard Agra said warmly. I looked up at her with a warm smile. "Morning."

I felt a warmth in my chest from our little moment. I never really felt it before. I liked it to say the least.

"Any bad dreams?" She asked kindly, with which I continued my somewhat groggy smile. "Nope. To be honest, that was thee best sleep I have ever had." I said as I tightened my embrace. She smiled warmly. "I'm glad." She said warm heartedly. After another few minutes later, Agra made note of her hunger. "Guess I'm going to do some cooking then, huh?"

"You're the best cook here." Agra complemented slash admitted.

This made me smile more. "Alright. Though, you're going to have to move."

"I would...but it's warm and commfyyy."

"You too?" I asked with a little chuckle.

in consideration this is a "predicament". it took a few minutes but food sounded really good.

After a few moments she finally, though reluctantly, relented to the need and got out of the wonderfully soft bed. I got to sitting on the edge if the bed, and looked at her. _As odd this is for me, this is actually a nice change._ I thought as I stood up. "Onwards to the kitchen!" I said in one of my deeper voices. Agra looked at me with an amused look, I gave her my own little amused smile. We then made our way to the domain of food making.

 _What to make, what to make, what. To. Make..._ I questioned. _...To the pantry_.

" _Hearty mac'n'cheese?_ " Vlad suggested as we entered the large kitchen, I was always thankful that we made home in a place that has a big kitchen.

 _That'll work, I'll have to make a big batch then._ I thought as I walked to the pantry. I looked over to Agra who was looking around the kitchen looking at the appliances cookware and other things that are used in a kitchen. "Hey Agra. Want to pick the type?" I asked which caught her attention as she looked at me with a curious look. She came over to the pantry while asking. "Of what?"

"Of what kind of type and flavor of mac'n'cheese we're going to cook for everyone." I answered the voluptuous gingie. "Uuuuuhhhhhh…" She trailed on as she had a finger to her chin while she thought, looking at the many types and flavors. "Uummm...that one." She pointed to the large shell white cheddar. "Alrighty then." I grabbed four boxes and grabbed the same amount of canned pulled pork. "Alrighty diety, let's bring these to over heeerre." I said as I went over to one of the stoves with a large enough pot that could hold the quantity of food to be made.

As I prepped the pot. Agra decided to strike a conversation as she got near me. "So...how long have you guys been here?" I Thought for a few moments as I sprinkled some salt in the pot to get the water to boil quicker. "...About…...four years, six months and...seventeen days. Give or take two days." I answered as my expression softened a little. "...Wow…"

"Yeah, long ass time. But, this is the best place we found and can defend. There's areas near the compound where there's bottlenecks, obstructions that _we_ can traverse. it's inconspicuous enough that most don't even bat an eye. And there is a shit ton of space we can work with, inside and out. As you've seen some outside. All and all this place is fantastic for what we needed. Hell, we have a few mini-farms and some hydroponics Ryan concocted."

"What are hydroponics?" Agra asked confused.

 _Shit….how do I explain them?_ I thought. _...Ah!_ "There like little farms you can customize and grow inside with out dirt." I explained on the spot.

"Oooh, okay." Agra said understanding, just then I began hearing some low claw ticking on the bare floor like sound. I looked in the direction of the sound with a raised brow. A few moments later I saw a pair of rounded ears move along from behind a counter-top. My suspicion in my expression was quelled as I remembered who it was. _it's just Remy._

" _it is rather interesting that rat actually walks around on it's hind legs like the rat in ratatouille._ " Vlad commented, Agra then looked at me, then looked at the direction I was looking at as I was smiling. She had a bemused look when she saw the creature walking to them. "William? What is that?" She asked unsure and feeling uneasy.

"That is Remy, my large rather intelligent rat." I said to her then looked to Remy. "Morning, hows my little sous chef today?" I asked the large rat. He gave a chitter hello. "Remy, this lovely woman here is Agra. She came with us back here."

"You know, after being here for two months. I'd think I would of seen...Remy." Agra said kind of dumbfounded that she never really saw Remy till now.

"Yeah, Remy is a sneaky little bugger." I said with a little chuckle.

Remy then began giggling the only way a rat can. "Plus, a thing about Remy. He's the smartest animal I've ever known. And rats are smart to begin with!" I added with a smile looking Remy.

I looked at the pot as it warmed up, then looked at Remy again with a thought. "Hey Remy, want to add on with what we got here?" I asked the furry sous chef. He looked at the assorted items that are going into the meal, he had a thoughtful tilt of the head thinking. He straightened with a finger up signifying he had an idea. He went to one of the fridges opening it, it was few moments of him sorting through the food stuffs for what he was finding.

He came to me with a small package of small portabella mushrooms from one of our fresher crops. "Why not." I said considering the idea with a little smirk, he handed me the little box. I opened a drawer and grabbed a knife. I began cutting about nine into small pieces. "So what are these?" Agra asked looking at the fungus.

"These, are called mushrooms. Portabella mushrooms to be exact, one of the more edible varieties. This species is what humans usually cook with and eat." I explained then I grabbed a piece for her to try. "Give it a try, there okay raw." I offered to Agra. She took the piece and gave it a tentative bite. She chewed it with a thoughtful look, trying to figure the flavor. "it's...an interesting taste." Agra said after swallowing the bit of edible fungus.

"There better sauteed." I noted with a little knowing smile.

"I'd hope so."

"Speaking of-" I added then looked at Remy. "Can you go grab me a skillet to cook these in? And the margarine?" I asked, Remy squeaked an 'okay' and went to grab the two items.

it was a few more minutes that the water began to finally boil. As such I put the contents of the boxes of the shells into the pod and got out something to stir the contents. While sauteing the mushrooms with some brown sugar to caramelize. "So, what is mac and cheese?" Agra asked still wondering.

"Mac n' cheese is a food that uses the things that are in the pot called pasta, said pasta can be in multiple shapes, shells happen to be what we're using. And as you can see, we have to boil them to soften them, so humans can eat them. After we get them soft, and with modern ways of cooking. We're going to use these packets here that make the cheese bit of this." I explained then grabbed the packets to show Agra.

"Okay." Agra said understanding, somewhat intrigued.

Then I had a thought for something to add to the concoction. "Remy? Could you go get me the Garlic powder? The california one." I asked the rodent as he went off with a nod to get the seasoning.

I felt Agra looking at me with a confused look. I looked at her, seeing I'm going to have to explain a lot of things… After a little while Jordan got up. He got dressed in comfortable clothing and proceeded to the kitchen, unknowing of the surprise he will see.

He came down the hall to the kitchen with a lazy look in absentminded thought. He heard his friend talking to someone in the kitchen which confused him to a degree as well peaking his curiosity. Once he rounded the corner he just stood there staring wide eyed, any grogginess that was still present, now gone. "Um...Will? Who the fuck is that?" Jordan asked a bit concerned and unsure why this redhead was here.

I turned to the voice of the concerned Jordan with a somewhat confused look. Agra likewise doing at the same time. Realization dawned on Agra seeing that she wouldn't be recognized in her human form. "Hey Jordan." Agra said with a smile trying to play it cool.

Then a few moments later it finally dawned on me. _Oh shit._

" _Oh shit indeed._ " Vlad said glad the realization finally hit.

"Hi…" Jordan said uncertain of the girl, that as far as he knew. The girl snuck in and got Will to be nice to her, and somehow seduced him in some way.

"As it looks like it. You're not going to recognize me." Agra stated confusing Jordan greatly.

"Um, what are you eve- ...Oh. That'll be an interesting party trick." Jordan said, which Agra changed form to her original. Assuring the somewhat chubby man.

"Cool, huh?" Agra said rather proud of the ability. She changed back to her human form, actually liking it.

"We'll call it that." Jordan said as he walked over. He came up near me looking at the pot.

"Hearty mac n' cheese." I notified to him as I was almost done with the meal. Having only to mix in the sauted mushrooms. This only took a minute or two. I looked at Jordan. "Go wake up Ryan."

Jordan then left off to do just that, leaving me and Agra lone again for a few minutes. She smiled at the smell of our would be breakfast.

As Jordan walked he thought if he should warn Ryan… " _...Nah. I could use some morning shenanigans._ "

it took him a few minutes to get to his room and wake him. Jordan abstained from telling Ryan of Agra's little ability. They then made there way back to get there portion of breakfast. When Jordan and Ryan got in the doorway, Ryan stopped in mid step looking at the red head sitting at the table next to the resident cook with surprise, uncertainty and shock. "Who the hell is that?" He asked kind of exasperatedly.

Me and Agra looked at him as Jordan stood behind the somewhat gangly man with a amused smile and a silent chuckle. Agra smiled at him. "Morning sleeping beauty." Was Agra's comment to Ryan coming in.

Ryan looked at her bewildered as to how and why this ginger girl got in. "William." Ryan began with a serious tone. "Why is there a random girl here?"

I looked at him plainly and answered as such. "it's Agra."

Ryan being the skeptic of most of what I said, which always irritated me greatly. Didn't believe me. "Uh-huh, and I'm Zarbadon. Seriously who is she."

I had an irritated deadpanned look. _And of fucking course you don't believe me, skeptic prick._ I thought irritatedly. Agra looked at me seeing my expression, and understanding the look to the comment. " _Well time to fuck with him in this case._ " Agra thought with dark humour. She got up from her seat causing me to look at her, wondering why. She made her way over to Ryan who began to get a little nervous as well began to feel uneasy from the approaching woman.

"Since you have such a narrow mind. This-" Agra began with a dark smirk, her form gently glowed as she morphed into her origin form right in front of Ryan. "might open it some." Agra finished as Ryan recoiled. "Jesus!" Ryan stared at the Aggron that could somehow change form. Agra then promptly changed back, flashing a smile and a one finger salute, turning around a second later. Coming back to sit by me. I looked at her with a chuckling grin. _God, I'm just loving her so far._ I thought since Agra's been here for a while. From then on, my life felt more worth living while she was around since she came back with me.

 _-End of Flashback-_

After two and a half hours Agra saw those greenish blue eyes slowly open and slowly blinked several times, at which she perked up. As I laid there half awake, my whole body was filled with dull pain that made itself quite known. I looked at the ceiling noticing I didn't have my glasses on. _The fuck...?_ I questioned, confused with a fogged mind. Then I remembered I passed out and assumed I was carried into my room. I took in a breath. "Ooooh bloody heeelllll…" I breathed quietly. I then heard movement to my left, I looked off to that direction turning my head a little bit. "You okay?" Agra asked kindly, concern looking at me with those beautiful blue pools that are her eyes. I gave a kind of small groggy smile. "Could be better…" I said in my irish accent. "Like some pain pills." I said quietly, my throat dry and somewhat soar. "And something to drink." I then noticed a warmth leaning on my right leg. Then felt something move up. Remy came up, concern in his eyes as well as Agra was off getting the needed items. I moved my right arm to scratch Remy behind the ear. "Hey buddy." I said with a smile as he laid down next to me. I continued scratching as to pass the time, not long after Agra came back.

She helped me lean up to take the pain pills and take a long drink. Then gently laid me down. After that she scooted her chair closer to the bed. I looked at her with a gentle smile as she took hold of my left hand in her grasp with both hands. Holding it in reassurance, trying to quell her worrying.

"I always hated passing out like that…" I said after a while. "Kind of scary not being aware with what the hell's going on." I said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, it's never really pleasant." Agra said agreeing adding her own light chuckle. "You were awesome out there." Agra added.

I grinned a little. "God I felt so badass, speeding about like that. Doing air slices, bending time a bit. Breaking physics...Just...fucking awesome." I said my grin growing somewhat as I looked at the ceiling again. _God it feels good having someone as caring as her._ I thought happily.

"Yeah, and a few times you scared me…" Agra said almost somberly, though holding a smile. I looked at her seeing her waining smile. I smiled at her. "You know you're favorite little psycho can't be killed easily." I said a toothy little grin. Managing to cheer her up.

"I know but I can't help worrying about your crazy ass sometimes."

I smiled warmly at that comment. "Same with you."


	11. Chapter 9

**Good...fucking...christ... Long time no post peoples! You guys missed me? I am terribly sorry for the** **obscene wait and very** **unintended hiatus. But!** **I got one out before the year ends! So, I made good to myself on that at least.**

 **Psycho: Show the love everyone! Make a comment! Leave a fav! And follow this likeable dickhead!**

 **Vlad: All would be more** **than** **appreciated** **, and worry not, we haven't gave up on the other stories!**

 **Psycho: Right, now let's leave 'em to what they came for!**

 **Me, Vlad and Psycho: Enjoy you sexy bitches! And see you next year you glorious sons a bitches!**

 **4:43 am...Im going to go pass out now...**

Wednesday 3:42 pm

The next three days were spent with me recuperating, quickly finding out the endeavor of mine took more out f me then any of us thought. So, I mostly rested with Agra basically never leaving my side. Most of the time she'd lay on the bed with me, gingerly and lovingly holding me for comfort and to help keep me warm. Even though with how crap I felt, it was made easier with her here and inside loved this time together. We'd watch movies and played some of the tamer games to pass time with a spontaneous nap now and again, I'd sometimes even forget that Remy was here too with how quiet he's been. But ultimately keeping mostly calm about my situation, he's easily been the best rat I've ever had as a pet.

Faith, Jordan and Ryan would check in from time to time to make sure everything was okay. Faith has taken up as resident cook in my stead, making some special little meals to help. Trying to be helpful where she can. After a short time in the middle of the third day, watching another one of the movies on my computer at the more calm moment of the movie. I looked over at Agra with a soft languid smile. _I just can't say how grateful enough of her I am…_ After a moment Agra looked back at me doing a soft smile. I shifted over my side bringing my arm over her side, lightly embracing her, leaning my head on her chest with closed eyes. "I love you..." I sighed, weary but contentful. A comforted smile crossing my face.

Agra did the same with a heartfelt smile. Knowing how strong the meaning of the three words are coming from me and the wholehearted tone presented. Never hearing the three words uttered from me before. She couldn't help the warmth in her chest, so happy to hear them and ever more glad for their chance encounter. "I could love you ever more; and even then it wouldn't be enough to tell you just how much I adore you...In this world so dark. A future so bleak and gray… The love that holds will forever color our years to come in everlasting vibrance." Agra spoke in a soft and oh so warming sweetness that it did nothing else than melt my heart right then and there. I made a more heartfelt smile then I ever have in my entire life, my eyes wepted the happiest tears that ever graced a fall from my eyes. I held closer, tighter, knowing I actually have someone that truly reciprocated a love I've subtly sought for, for so long... She in turn did so too, a loving warmth permeating our beings.

"You're the everything that holds my world together, putting In pieces I never knew were lost...and upholding a image so wonderful that I can't help admire...and cherish." I spoke in turn, my voice gaining a larger margin of strength for the voice of my plucked heartstrings at that moment. We laid there in the glow of the moment for a time, our hearts voices finally heard from one another. Later, Agra helped me to go finally get something to eat, along the way we had unconscious warm smiles curling our lips. While entering the kitchen, we happened upon Faith doing some cooking as if in anticipation.

" _Wonder if it's for us._ " Psycho wondered while we eyed the eon. She turned her head our way seeing our expressions and feeling the energy flowing into the area. She sported a understanding warm smile looking at us. "I can see you two finally opened up." Faith commented idly stirring a small cooking pot.

I just looked at her with the same expression on my face with a raised brow and a slight tilt of my head, while Agra eased me on one of the chairs before seating herself. "Oh?" Was my short reply in question.

"I could feel that warm energy flow in before you two entered the room. And I know that kind of energy too." Faith said in a knowing but kind tone. Guess I've experienced that moment that most see as the obvious love situation.

"That obvious?" Agra humorously comment, glancing to Faith then at me.

"It seems so." I replied. A few moments after Faith spoke up again.

"I have to say, it continues to baffles me just how stocked this place is."

"What can we say; we like our guns and we love our food." I respond, remembering some random moments on our quote supply runs.

"It definitely shows." Faith remarked as she turned off the burner, shortly putting the cooking pot's contents into a bowl. Then bringing said bowl with a fork to the table I'm currently sat at.

"Another thing, you saved me a trip to your room." I looked at the bowl placed in front of me, it was herb and butter angel hair pasta with chicken, small pieces of spam and several other seasonings. I looked at Faith with a look of definite appreciation.

"You're awesome…" I replied with a languid smile. She replied with a smile back, leaving after patting my shoulder. _I'm with such good people._ I simply thought, my mind being in a state of relaxation I haven't known in years. I soon took a bite of the lovely food Faith kindly dished up for me. _Oh so much yes with this._ I thought happily.

Ryan looked at Faith almost expectantly when she entered his shop area. "Yes, he's doing better." The red dragoness replied to the silent question. The lanky man let out long breath. "As long he is, there isn't much to really worry I guess…" Ryan replied as he turned to his current project, Faith came over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind reassuringly.

"That's one of the things I like about you...Always putting others before yourself." The dragoness said in a soothing nature.

After eating, I humorously felt more human. Still a little tired but, nothing like I did before. "So, shall we finish off that movie?" My voice holding more life.

"Why not." Agra said agreeing.

I was able to more independently walk on the way back which made me happy. When entering my room and sitting on the edge of my bed, Agra mentioned something. "If you're feeling up to it, I was serious about my comment with you and the bed." Agra hinted from three days ago, it took me a short moment to recall the memory before my eyes widened with eyebrows shooting up while looking at her.

"Oh really?" I asked my voice raising in pitch rather enthused and interested.

"Really." Agra affirmed with a smirk.

I gazed up with a happy grin leaning backwards onto the bed with closed eyes. _Ooooh-ho-ho-ho-ho-hooo...so much fuck yes._

" _Yes! The answer is yes god damn it! Yes!-Yes!-Yes!-Yeeeeesssss!_ " Psycho said adamantly doing his damndest to persuade me to not squander this opportunity. " _Motherfucker you've more than fucking earned it!"_

 _Fuck yes I have._

" _I might regret adding to this, the act does provide many benefits."_

So, my next response was thus with both arms raised out in front of me. "Fuck. Yes." I said with some enthusiasm with a happy grin, letting my arms plop back to either side. Agra just smiled a delighted smile. Then she got ready for the fun to begin, and shortly brought up a song more appropriate then I could hope. "You've been surfing my playlists." I questioned with a delighted chuckle as Fuck Away The Pain from Divide The Day began playing, as well playing loud enough to muffle most sound from my room.

"Had to have some work music." Agra said playfully thrown one of my lines at me.

Before I could say anything else, Agra shut me up with her lips; my back against the bed again.

 _Oooo-this is going to be the best day of my life...!_ Then after several moments I could speak again. "Oh you naughty girl." I playfully remarked.

"Oh honey, you ain't seen nothin' yet." The Iron Maiden said with a seductive chuckle. I knew for a fact this was going to be all sorts of exciting.

" _Years of porn don't fail now!_ " Psycho said with the utmost enthusiasm, the voice of perversion being the most ready he's ever been from his entire existence. Vlad, not so unsurprisingly letting the comment slide this time considering the situation. The next two hours was the best relief of my life of every single thing pent up to this point, with many a movement matching a rhythm to the music. Every bit of passion put into this. Easily the best moment of my life. My existence in this world being made feel right. (Yeah, this is about as close as this gets people. I got people I know trying to read this, and I ain't going in depth writing of that kind.)

After going for so long I finally called it done and plopped beside her. Taking a deep breath, then slowly letting it out. "Ooooh-sweet-fuck-almighty...atomized my expectation." I breathed out happily.

"Agreed." Agra said with a almost dopey contentful smile. She laid there, happily basking in the aftermath.

" _She's so gonna be walking funny for the next few days heheheh._ " Psycho said gleefully, nothing but pleased.

 _Ooooh yes._

"So happening again sometime." Agra stated, just thinking about makes her burn with more want.

"Oh hell yes." I concurred wholeheartedly. I was sure one of the three was going to come check in then spun their heel going back. I laughed in my mind imagining that. Other than that, this is the best I've felt ever. And I damn well hope to continue that wondrous feeling.


End file.
